Um motivo para viver
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Ela nunca foi amada. Ele perdeu um grande amor. Em comum, os dois só tinham a fama e a solidão. Unidos por um jogo de interesses, não poderiam imaginar que suas vidas mudariam completamente... ULTIMO CAPITULO ON
1. Chapter 1

_**Comentários**  
Nunca imaginei que um dia eu escreveria uma fic tendo Ikki e Shina como protagonistas XD Eu escolhi esse casal por dois motivos: 1) o enredo da fic combina com as personalidades deles e 2) embora quase ninguém imagine os dois juntos, eu acho que a Shina e o Ikki tem uma química enorme.  
Comecei essa fic meio de improviso, por isso ainda não sei se vou conseguir terminá-la. Ficarei mais motivada se meus leitores gostarem e deixarem comentários XD Blz?_

Agradeço à Dra. Nina, minha beta-reader, pela colaboração e incentivo.

_bjs  
Marina Jolie  
_****

Fanfic: Um motivo para viver

**Capítulo 1**

_**Los Angeles, Califórnia (Estados Unidos)**_

Para quem não imaginava o que acontecia por trás de seus portões, a clínica Wonderland aparentava ser um _resort_ de luxo. Os jardins bem cuidados e as imponentes esculturas em mármore indicavam que apenas pessoas endinheiradas freqüentavam o local. O que poucos sabiam, no entanto, é que Wonderland estava bem longe de ser um hotel cinco estrelas.  
Muitos chegavam ali obrigados por parentes e amigos. No caso de Ikki Amamya, fora seu empresário quem tomara a decisão de interná-lo. Depois que o rapaz passara a beber descontroladamente a ponto de colocar sua vida em risco, Saga decidiu que ele precisava de um tratamento de choque. Ikki se recusara a principio, mas acabou aceitando depois que o empresário o convenceu de que sua carreira como astro de cinema entraria em decadência caso não fosse para a reabilitação.  
Embora o rapaz estivesse internado há apenas uma semana, já não agüentava mais participar das intermináveis palestras diárias com psicólogos e das terapias em grupo com viciados de todos os tipos. Sua vontade era fugir daquela clínica e se entregar novamente à bebida, já que esse era o único meio de entorpecer sua consciência e fazê-lo esquecer dos trágicos acontecimentos dos últimos meses. No entanto, sabia que isso era impossível...  
Ele já vencera inúmeros obstáculos ao longo da vida: a infância pobre, a separação dos pais, as dificuldades do início da carreira... desta vez, porém, Ikki não encontrava forças para superar o terrível golpe que o destino lhe reservara.  
Como esquecer da dor que sentira ao vê-la morta? Esmeralda morrera por sua culpa. Sua culpa! Se ele não estivesse dirigindo o carro naquela noite chuvosa, se não tivesse perdido a direção, se não tivesse capotado... ela ainda estaria viva!  
Esse havia sido apenas o início de seu inferno astral. Além de ser indiciado por homicídio culposo (sem intenção de matar), o rapaz mergulhara em uma profunda depressão e começara a se embriagar todos os dias.

Dois meses após o acidente, Ikki comparecera a um evento para o lançamento de seu novo filme. Naquela noite, um _paparazzo_ tivera a audácia de lhe perguntar se já havia superado a morte de Esmeralda. Fora de si, ele avançara para cima do rapaz e o agredira violentamente.  
Ikki foi preso em flagrante, e só saiu da cadeia dois dias depois. O escândalo de sua prisão fez com que ele perdesse o papel principal no filme de um conceituado diretor, que alegou não trabalhar com atores instáveis e problemáticos.  
Cada vez mais revoltado com a vida, o rapaz só pensava em morrer. Em seu ponto de vista, essa era a única maneira de se livrar do peso da culpa pela morte de Esmeralda.  
A notícia de que Ikki Amamya fora internado em uma clínica de reabilitação foi explorada à exaustão por todas as revistas sobre celebridades. As reportagens especulavam se o astro do cinema conseguiria superar a má-fase e retomar sua carreira de sucesso ou se ele se afundaria de vez no vício da bebida.

* * *

Naquela manhã, outra notícia envolvendo celebridades tornou-se alvo das mais variadas especulações: a lista de indicados ao Grammy, o maior de todos os prêmios do mundo da música.  
- Você foi indicada em dez categorias! Dez! Não tem pra mais ninguém! – comemorou Mathew enquanto entregava o jornal a sua cliente mais famosa.  
Embora fosse muito jovem, Mathew Stuart havia tirado a sorte grande ao tornar-se empresário do maior fenômeno da música pop dos últimos tempos. O Grammy seria a consagração definitiva para sua cliente, cujas músicas haviam se transformado em febre mundial no último ano.  
- Nada mal... – ela comentou, com certo desdém.  
- Como assim, nada mal? Você desbancou a June Tyler! Ela deve estar praticando tiro ao alvo com a sua foto a essas alturas! – disse Mathew, sarcástico.  
- Ela é uma pobre coitada... – comentou a moça. Em seguida, ela voltou a ler o jornal e se deparou com uma notícia que a aborreceu.  
- Pobre Ikki... ninguém o deixa em paz! Só sabem criticar o coitado!  
- Quem mandou encher a cara e agredir os _papparazzi_? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Apesar de todo o sucesso, ele é muito infeliz... – observou a cantora, penalizada.  
- Não entendo porque tanta preocupação com esse cara... você nem o conhece pessoalmente!  
– Mas eu sou fã dele, e assisti a todos os seus filmes – ela justificou - Depois que ele sair da "rehab", acho que vou convidá-lo para participar do meu novo clipe... quem sabe isso o ajudaria de alguma forma?  
- Não sei não... duvido que ele aceite! Aliás, duvido que ele volte a trabalhar como ator depois de ter se envolvido em tantos escândalos. Além disso, você tem mais com o que se preocupar. Afinal, você é a Shayna! A maior revelação da música pop da última década!  
Shina sorriu, envaidecida. Filha de imigrantes italianos, ela chegara aos Estados Unidos com apenas alguns meses e tivera uma infância cheia de privações. Sua vida mudara completamente há cerca de dois anos, quando assumira o nome artístico Shayna e se transformara em uma cantora mundialmente conhecida. Suas roupas excêntricas e os clipes cheios de efeitos especiais eram os grandes responsáveis por seu estrondoso sucesso, embora as letras de suas músicas fizessem pouquíssimo sentido.  
Entretanto, nem todos estavam satisfeitos com o reconhecimento de Shayna... especialmente uma outra cantora tão famosa quanto ela, que a invejava por considerá-la sua maior concorrente.

Durante muito tempo, June Tyler tinha sido aclamada pela mídia como a "princesa do pop". Era muito bonita e talentosa, além de possuir milhões de fãs em todo o mundo. Porém, para desespero da garota, seu reinado estava sendo ameaçado por Shayna. Desde que ela surgira, as vendas de ingressos para os shows de June caíram de forma drástica, obrigando-a a cancelar uma turnê pela Europa. As revistas, a televisão e a internet só sabiam falar de sua rival, o que a deixava furiosa e morrendo de inveja.  
Nos últimos meses, suas aparições na imprensa se resumiam a notícias envolvendo escândalos em sua vida pessoal. Primeiro, June foi presa por dirigir embriagada. Dois meses depois, voltou ao noticiário após ter sido espancada por seu namorado, um _rapper_ mais conhecido por seu comportamento violento do que pelo desempenho artístico. Envergonhada, ela decidira sumir por uns tempos até que a poeira baixasse um pouco.  
Naquela manhã, a garota ligou a TV e ficou desesperada ao descobrir que não tinha sido indicada ao Grammy de melhor cantora pop do ano. Mas, pior do que isso foi ouvir o apresentador do noticiário dizer que Shayna era a grande favorita em nada menos do que 10 categorias!  
- Cretina! Se eu pudesse, mataria essa vaca! – gritou June, revoltada.  
Fora de si, a jovem cantora derrubou no chão a bandeja com o café da manhã e começou a chorar de modo desesperado. Apesar de ter apenas 23 anos, chegara à conclusão de que seu futuro artístico estava condenado à decadência...  
"_Sou uma fracassada..."_, refletia ela enquanto bebia champagne pelo gargalo da garrafa.

Após uma carreira de sete anos, June acumulara milhões de dólares e poderia se dar ao luxo de passar o resto da vida sem trabalhar. Mas não era isso o que desejava fazer... mais do que tudo, ela adorava cantar, ser admirada e ver seu nome nas capas das revistas.  
Porém, para sua tristeza, já não fazia sucesso como antes. Todos a haviam esquecido e só falavam em Shayna...

* * *

June não sabia, mas havia um fã seu inconformado por não vê-la entre as indicadas ao prêmio de melhor cantora pop.  
- Que injustiça! A June merecia esse prêmio! – disse o rapaz para Saga.  
- Em vez de se lamentar, você deveria estar mais preocupado com seu irmão, Shun! – criticou o empresário – Os jornais insistem em tripudiar sobre o Ikki! Alguns dizem até que a carreira dele já era!  
Shun possuía uma grande admiração por seu irmão mais velho, a quem considerava um verdadeiro herói. Ikki era forte, corajoso e desejado pelas mulheres, enquanto ele sempre fora um poço de timidez e insegurança.  
Nos últimos meses, porém, seus papéis haviam se invertido. Por força das circunstâncias, Shun se vira obrigado a superar sua aparente fragilidade para oferecer apoio a Ikki.  
- É claro que estou preocupado com o Ikki! Mas eu tenho certeza de que logo ele vai sair da clínica e ser convidado para ótimos papéis! – respondeu o rapaz.  
- Eu não teria tanta certeza... seu irmão perdeu a vontade de viver depois que a noiva morreu, e foi por isso que se afundou na bebida! – retrucou Saga.  
- Eu conheço o Ikki... ele já passou por momentos muito difíceis, mas conseguiu renascer das cinzas... dessa vez, não será diferente! – afirmou Shun.

**Três semanas depois...  
**Já fazia um mês que Ikki estava internado na clínica. Durante esse período, seu estado de espírito alternara altos e baixos. Havia dias em que ele desejava desistir de tudo e morrer para ficar junto de Esmeralda... no entanto, algo dentro dele o impedia de tomar uma atitude tão extrema.  
"_O quê a Esmeralda diria se ela te visse se entregando desse jeito, Ikki?"_, perguntara Shun durante uma de suas visitas semanais. Quanto mais refletia sobre a pergunta do irmão, mais o rapaz chegava à conclusão de que sua ex-noiva se envergonharia dele se descobrisse o quanto era fraco e covarde. Esmeralda jamais o perdoaria se soubesse que havia se tornado um alcóolatra, e muito menos que tinha cogitado o suicídio.  
Depois de pensar muito, Ikki finalmente percebeu que não podia continuar se afundando daquele jeito. Precisava dar um novo rumo a sua vida e encontrar motivação para seguir em frente... por mais que estivesse sofrendo com a morte de Esmeralda, não podia continuar se auto-destruindo. _"Não sei se vou conseguir, mas preciso me esforçar pra sair dessa..."_, decidiu ele.  
No final daquela tarde, o rapaz foi surpreendido pela visita de Saga. O empresário revelou a Ikki que os médicos o consideravam apto para receber alta de Wonderland, e que ele poderia voltar para casa no dia seguinte.  
- Além disso, eu tenho outra ótima notícia: você recebeu um convite para participar do novo clipe da Shayna! – disse Saga com um sorriso de satisfação.  
- Quem é Shayna? – perguntou Ikki, com uma expressão de desdém.  
- Como assim, quem é Shayna? Em qual planeta você passou os últimos meses, Ikki? Ela é simplesmente o maior sucesso da música pop de todos os tempos! – exagerou o empresário.  
- Ah, sei... deve ser uma dessas vadias que saem pra balada sem calcinha com a intenção de serem "flagradas" pelos _papparazzi_! - ironizou o rapaz de cabelo azul.  
- Você tá muito enganado, Ikki. Ela é meio excêntrica, mas até agora não se envolveu em nenhum escândalo. Você devia estar feliz por ter recebido essa oportunidade!  
- Eu, feliz? Eu sou um astro, Saga! Aparecer em videoclip é coisa pra iniciantes! - retrucou Ikki num tom arrogante.  
- Na sua atual situação, eu diria que esse trabalho caiu do céu! - insistiu o empresário - Além disso, eu já disse pra Shayna que você aceitaria!  
- Você deveria ter me consultado antes! Eu mereço algo melhor do que trabalhar ao lado de uma cantorazinha de quinta! – resmungou o ator.  
Encarando-o com um semblante muito sério, Saga respondeu:  
- Pare de bancar o astro mimado, Ikki! Você quase arruinou sua carreira nos últimos tempos, e essa garota quer te dar a chance de se reerguer! É melhor você engolir essa arrogância, até porque você não tá com essa bola toda não!

Mesmo contrariado, o rapaz resolveu acatar a decisão do empresário. Saga tinha razão ao dizer que ele quase havia destruído sua carreira. Agora, seria obrigado a recomeçar tudo do zero, ainda que isso significasse aceitar alguns trabalhos que considerava indignos de um astro do seu nível...

**Dias depois...  
**Ikki chegou ao estúdio bastante tenso. Ainda não conhecia Shayna pessoalmente, mas já assistira a alguns clipes dela por insistência de Saga. Em sua opinião, aquela garota era um pouco estranha, embora fosse bonita. O figurino e a maquiagem dela eram muito exagerados para o seu gosto.  
Quando ela entrou no estúdio, estava usando um micro-vestido prateado e botas de saltos altíssimos. Um tanto quanto constrangido, Ikki se aproximou dela e disse:  
- Então, você é a famosa Shayna...  
A garota sorriu para ele e respondeu:  
- Esse é meu nome artístico. Pode me chamar de Shina...  
Nesse momento, o diretor entrou no estúdio e começou a dar as orientações para a gravação, que durou o dia inteiro devido às inúmeras trocas de cenários e figurinos. Ikki ficou bastante surpreso com a quantidade de detalhes envolvidos no projeto. Nunca imaginara que produzir um videoclipe fosse tão trabalhoso.  
Durante um dos intervalos da filmagem, Shina decidiu puxar conversa com o rapaz, que aparentava estar um pouco deslocado naquele ambiente.  
- Eu sempre fui sua fã, Ikki. Assisti a todos os seus filmes... – revelou a jovem.  
- Foi por isso que você me convidou pra participar do clipe? – perguntou ele, levemente irônico.  
- Entre outros motivos... – respondeu ela – Eu sei que você tem passado por muitos problemas, e desejo sinceramente que você consiga se recuperar de tudo o que aconteceu...  
- Obrigado – respondeu o rapaz, constrangido.  
O diretor chamou Shina, que se dirigiu ao camarim para mais uma troca de roupas. Vendo-se sozinho, Ikki sentiu-se envergonhado ao se recordar de sua reação preconceituosa quando seu empresário o informara sobre o convite da cantora.  
"_Odeio reconhecer isso, mas Saga estava certo: ela foi muito generosa comigo ao me oferecer essa chance... ninguém mais tentou me ajudar, nem mesmo aqueles que eu considerava meus amigos..."_, concluiu ele.

**Dois meses depois...  
**O novo clipe de Shayna alcançou uma enorme repercussão. Milhões de fãs da cantora e de Ikki assistiram ao vídeo com seus ídolos na televisão e na internet. As cenas que mostravam os dois dançando juntos de maneira sensual deram margem a alguns boatos. Uma famosa revista estampou a jovem ao lado de Ikki na capa, juntamente com uma pergunta: "Shayna: o novo amor de Ikki Amamya?".  
Quase que imediatamente os jornalistas começaram a persegui-los em busca de respostas. Todos queriam saber se havia um romance entre a maior estrela da música pop e o astro rebelde.  
Ao tomar conhecimentos dos boatos, Saga teve uma idéia. Se Ikki namorasse Shayna, conseguiria melhorar sua imagem perante a imprensa e os fãs, o que poderia render novos contratos para filmes. Ela estava no auge do sucesso, e seria a pessoa ideal para ajudá-los na dura missão de reabilitar a carreira de seu cliente. _"Só resta saber se a Shayna vai aceitar... afinal, já andaram insinuando que ela é lésbica..."_, refletiu o empresário.  
Entretanto, Ikki reagiu mal quando Saga sugeriu um romance entre ele e a cantora.  
- Que palhaçada é essa? – perguntou ele, irritado – Eu ainda amo a Esmeralda! Além disso, eu mal conheço essa garota!  
- Por favor, Ikki! Você precisa pensar na sua carreira! – implorou o empresário – Até agora, você não recebeu nenhum convite para voltar a atuar! Além disso, vocês não precisam namorar de verdade... seria apenas uma relação de fachada, um golpe de marketing pra vocês dois aparecerem na mídia!  
- Isso é ridículo! Até parece que ela toparia uma coisa dessas: um romance de mentira com um ator decadente que vive se metendo em escândalos! – ironizou Ikki.  
- Em primeiro lugar, você não é um ator decadente! Em segundo, ela também se beneficiaria com esse namoro de mentirinha. As más-línguas vivem insinuando que a Shayna não é chegada em homens...  
- Tá vendo? Mais um motivo pra ela não aceitar! Se ela realmente gosta de mulheres, duvido que ela queira participar desse "golpe de marketing" só pra melhorar a imagem dela!  
- Não sei, não... por mais moderno que o mundo esteja, ainda tem muita gente que torce o nariz quando vê uma mulher gostosa como ela se agarrando com outra garota... – explicou Saga – Se a Shayna aparecesse ao lado de um ídolo como você, aumentaria ainda mais o sucesso que ela já tem... e você "daria um up" na sua carreira!  
No entanto, o rapaz continuava cético sobre o assunto.  
- Ainda acho que essa idéia é uma grande bobagem... e eu duvido que ela concorde com isso!  
- E se ela concordar? Você topa? – perguntou o empresário.  
- Bem... não me agrada nem um pouco essa história de fingir que estou apaixonado por alguém, mas sou obrigado a reconhecer que a Shayna foi muito legal comigo quando me convidou pra participar do clipe dela... – disse Ikki, pensativo – Se ela topar, eu me sentirei na obrigação de aceitar também...  
- Ótimo! Eu vou falar hoje mesmo com o empresário dela! – decidiu Saga.  
Sem perder tempo, ele entrou em contato com Mathew. Depois que Saga expôs sua idéia, o empresário da cantora respondeu que precisava conversar com ela antes de dar uma resposta.

Por sua vez, a jovem não disfarçou seu espanto quando soube da proposta.  
- Você está sugerindo que eu finja um romance com o Ikki? – perguntou Shina, perplexa.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Você também acha que eu sou lésbica? – perguntou Shina, irritada – Pois fique sabendo que eu não sou!  
__- Sua opção sexual não me interessa... eu só estou pensando no quanto esse romance poderia nos render em contratos publicitários! – retrucou Mathew.  
__- Eu já sou rica o suficiente, Matt! Não preciso de uma relação de mentira pra ganhar mais dinheiro! – afirmou ela, perdendo a paciência de vez – E também não me importo com o que falam a meu respeito!_

_- Me deixa em paz, Saga! – gritou Ikki, irritado – Eu aceitei participar dessa jogada de marketing, certo? Mas nem por isso sou obrigado a gostar da Shayna, muito menos a transar com ela!  
__- Você ainda vai se arrepender... depois que o "romance" de vocês acabar, você vai se lamentar por ter perdido uma mulher como ela! – insistiu Saga.  
__Ayumi estava boquiaberta com o que acabara de presenciar. "Que babado! Já pensou se essa gravação caísse nas mãos de algum jornalista? Isso aqui vai ser o meu bilhete de loteria...", pensou ela com um sorriso maquiavélico. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentários:  
**_Adorei as reviews! Já que vcs me incentivaram a continuar a fic, agora vão ter que me aguentar XD  
Continuem comentando, ok?_

Obrigada a Dra. Nina pela betagem e pelos puxões de orelha XD

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_  
**  
Capítulo 2**

- Por que não? Você não queria tanto ajuda-lo? – ironizou Mathew.  
- Eu gostaria muito, mas não me passando por namorada dele! O quê ele pensa a esse respeito? - questionou Shina.  
- Deve estar de acordo, senão o Saga nem teria me falado sobre o assunto. Na minha opinião, seria um ótimo negócio para ambas as partes! – afirmou o empresário.  
- O Ikki pode até se beneficiar com isso, mas que vantagem eu teria com essa história?  
- Esse romance pode ajudar muito a sua carreira, principalmente porque nunca ninguém te viu ao lado de um homem, e os boatos sobre as suas "preferências sexuais" estão cada vez mais freqüentes... – insinuou o rapaz.  
- Você também acha que eu sou lésbica? – perguntou Shina, irritada – Pois fique sabendo que eu não sou!  
- Sua opção sexual não me interessa... eu só estou pensando no quanto esse romance poderia nos render em contratos publicitários! – retrucou Mathew.  
- Eu já sou rica o suficiente, Matt! Não preciso de uma relação de mentira pra ganhar mais dinheiro! – afirmou ela, perdendo a paciência de vez – E também não me importo com o que falam a meu respeito!  
No entanto, o empresário não desistiu de tentar convencê-la:  
- Pense bem, Shina... hoje você está no auge do sucesso, mas nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã! Vai que aparece uma nova cantora e rouba seu lugar, como você fez com a June? Um "namoro" com o Ikki seria uma garantia de que você vai continuar aparecendo na mídia por um bom tempo!  
Diante dos argumentos de Mathew, Shina ficou indecisa. Não lhe agradava nada ter que fingir um relacionamento por razões puramente comerciais. Mas, por outro lado, sabia que esse romance poderia ser bastante vantajoso para ambas as partes...  
"_Será que eu devo concordar com essa proposta?"_, pensou ela, apreensiva.

**Dois dias depois...  
**Depois de refletir muito, Shina ligou para Mathew e avisou que finalmente havia tomado uma decisão:  
- Eu aceito fingir que estou namorando o Ikki, mas só vou fazer isso porque sei o quanto ele tem sofrido desde que perdeu a noiva no acidente... ele precisa retomar a carreira, e eu quero dar uma força!  
O empresário ficou eufórico.  
- Pra mim, tanto faz se você quer bancar a boa samaritana! O que interessa é que esse romance vai render muitas capas de revistas, propostas publicitárias... ou seja, será um negócio muito lucrativo para todos!  
Irritada, ela o interrompeu:  
- Do jeito que você fala, parece que eu e o Ikki somos dois produtos à venda!  
- Bem-vinda à vida real, meu amor! Ou você nunca ouviu falar na indústria do entretenimento? – perguntou ele, sarcástico - Todos os dias surgem novas celebridades, mas só algumas sobreviverão: aquelas que conseguirem se manter na mídia!  
- Mas...  
- Quando duas pessoas famosas como você e o Ikki começam um relacionamento, todo mundo tenta se aproveitar disso pra faturar uma grana! A indústria do entretenimento está pouco se lixando se vocês estão vivendo uma linda história de amor ou não... a única coisa que importa é ganhar muito dinheiro com esse namoro!  
- Já estou começando a me arrepender de ter concordado com isso... – afirmou Shina, com semblante mal-humorado.  
- Vocês vão dar uma entrevista para uma revista de celebridades e assumir o romance – decidiu Mathew – Eu vou ligar para uma jornalista da revista "Poison" e combinar tudo...  
- Mas o que nós vamos falar nessa entrevista? Eu e o Ikki mal nos conhecemos! – ela protestou.  
- Eu já pensei em tudo, honey... vou ligar para ele e pedir que vá até sua casa hoje a noite pra vocês conversarem um pouco e combinarem o que vão dizer na entrevista.  
- Só espero que essa conversa não seja muito constrangedora... – suspirou a jovem.

**Mais tarde...  
**Ikki chegou meia hora atrasado na casa de Shina. O rapaz nem sabia direito o que dizer a ela, que era praticamente uma desconhecida. _"O Saga só me mete em roubadas!"_, pensou ele, nervoso.  
Quando a jovem apareceu na sala, Ikki estendeu sua mão direita para ela e a cumprimentou de modo formal:  
- Como vai?  
Embora estivesse igualmente constrangida, Shina tentou agir de modo descontraído e disse:  
- Vou bem, mas você parece um pouco desconfortável... fique à vontade, eu não mordo!  
- Obrigado.  
- Quer beber alguma coisa? – ela ofereceu.  
- Não, eu... parei de beber depois que fui internado na clínica de reabilitação... – respondeu ele, constrangido.  
- Claro, me desculpe! Eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe... mas posso servir um chá ou um café, se preferir.  
- Um café, então.  
Shina chamou uma empregada e pediu que trouxesse um café para Ikki. Enquanto aguardavam, a garota tentou puxar assunto:  
- Eu sei que essa história toda é uma loucura, mas... apesar desse namoro ser de mentira, acho que nós poderíamos ser amigos. O quê você acha?  
- Sim, por que não? – respondeu ele, sem muita convicção.  
- Já que nós vamos dar a tal entrevista, preciso saber mais sobre a sua vida... – afirmou ela – Eu já li algumas reportagens, mas seria melhor que você mesmo me falasse a seu respeito.  
- Está bem – concordou o rapaz.  
Ikki começou a contar algumas histórias de sua vida antes da fama, deixando a garota bastante surpresa. Não imaginava que ele havia enfrentado tantas dificuldades, assim como ela.  
- Meus pais vieram para os EUA quando eu e o Shun éramos bem pequenos. Apesar dos dois trabalharem muito, nós passamos muitas dificuldades, principalmente quando meu pai pediu o divórcio e nos abandonou à própria sorte – revelou Ikki, deixando transparecer sua mágoa.  
- Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, nós temos muito em comum – comentou Shina – Meus pais também eram imigrantes, e eu também tive uma infância pobre...  
- Quem diria... eu achava que você era uma dessas patricinhas que decidem virar artistas às custas do dinheiro do papai! – disse o rapaz com um sorriso cínico.

Ao ouvir aquele comentário venenoso, a garota fechou o semblante e retrucou:  
- Eu entendo que você esteja passando por uma fase difícil, mas não precisa descontar sua revolta contra o mundo em mim!  
- Foi mal... – admitiu Ikki, levemente constrangido. Em seguida, ele decidiu mudar de assunto:  
- Eu percebi que o seu visual é bem diferente na vida "real"...  
- Pra pior ou pra melhor? – perguntou ela, irônica.  
- Eu prefiro você assim... é mais natural! Não gosto daquelas roupas exageradas que você usa nas suas apresentações...  
- Você é sempre assim, tão... sincero?  
- Não gosto de hipocrisia... – afirmou o rapaz.  
Encarando-o com sarcasmo, Shina perguntou:  
- Então, por que aceitou fingir que está comigo? Nós estamos mentindo para os nossos fãs, para o mundo...  
- Não vou dizer que me sinto confortável com isso, mas essa mentira não vai prejudicar ninguém... – respondeu Ikki.  
A jovem calou-se, mas o clima entre ambos continuou tenso. Depois de combinarem o que diriam na entrevista, despediram-se rapidamente.  
O rapaz voltou para casa um tanto quanto apreensivo. Talvez fosse melhor desistir daquela farsa enquanto era tempo... ainda que Shina estivesse lhe fazendo um favor, sentia-se mal por ter que simular um romance com alguém que não amava.

Por sua vez, Shina também passou o resto da noite refletindo sobre o assunto. Queria muito ajudar Ikki a se reerguer, mas tinha dúvidas se aquela seria a forma mais adequada. Como se não bastasse, ele aparentava estar bastante contrariado com aquele "namoro"...  
"_Só espero não me arrepender_ _disso futuramente..."_, pensou ela, preocupada.

**Dias depois...  
**A divulgação do romance entre Ikki Amamya e a cantora mais famosa da atualidade rendeu muitas capas de revistas para o novo casal. Todos estavam curiosos para saber mais detalhes sobre o relacionamento, e vários _paparazzi_ passavam boa parte do dia vigiando as casas de ambos, na tentativa de flagrar um momento romântico. No entanto, as aparições do casal em público eram raras e bastante discretas. Geralmente, eles só compareciam juntos em festas e eventos relacionados ao mundo artístico.  
Ikki sentia-se incomodado com aquela situação, embora procurasse disfarçar. Shina o tratava com simpatia, mas também estava constrangida. Em seu íntimo, a garota desejava que seu relacionamento com ele fosse mais amigável. Entretanto, Ikki não parecia nada disposto a aceitar sua amizade. Sempre que se encontravam, ele demonstrava estar desconfortável com sua presença. O comportamento esquivo do rapaz a desencorajava a tentar uma aproximação maior.

* * *

Em certa manhã, uma jovem de cabelos negros e ar misterioso foi até a casa de Ikki com o objetivo de conseguir emprego como arrumadeira. Seu nome era Ayumi, e ela também era descendente de japoneses. Quando soube da vaga, se entusiasmou com a idéia de trabalhar na casa de um astro de cinema e decidiu se apresentar. Para sorte da garota, ela foi contratada e imediatamente começou a trabalhar na mansão de Ikki.  
Ao ver o ator de perto, Ayumi quase teve um treco. Ele era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente, e seu charme de homem rebelde a fascinava. _"Ai se ele me desse bola... já pensou ser a dona de uma casa como esta?"_, pensou ela, completamente deslumbrada com o luxo que a rodeava.  
Discretamente, a nova arrumadeira passou a espionar Ikki. Sempre que tinha oportunidade, tentava ouvir suas conversas, inclusive as telefônicas. Sabia que estava se arriscando a ser flagrada e demitida por justa causa, mas pretendia descobrir algo comprometedor sobre o rapaz para usar essa informação em seu próprio benefício.  
Não demorou muito para que a oportunidade aparecesse. Ao perceber que Ikki estava conversando com seu empresário na sala, Ayumi foi até lá e se escondeu atrás de um enorme vaso que havia no local.  
- Seu namoro com a Shayna já está dando frutos – comentou Saga, entusiasmado – Não paro de receber propostas para comerciais, entrevistas, eventos...  
- E convites para atuar? – perguntou Ikki, impaciente.  
- Calma! Tudo tem sua hora... em breve, algum estúdio entrará em contato oferecendo um bom papel para você...  
- Eu espero que isso aconteça logo, porque não agüento mais sustentar essa mentira... – desabafou o ator.  
- Você reclama de barriga cheia! Quem não gostaria de namorar uma mulher tão linda quanto a Shayna?  
- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que esse namoro é de fachada! – retrucou Ikki.

"_Namoro de fachada? Isso quer dizer que eles não estão juntos de verdade?"_, surpreendeu-se Ayumi. Rapidamente, ela pegou seu celular com câmera e começou a gravar a conversa entre Ikki e o empresário sem que ninguém percebesse.  
- E daí que o namoro é de fachada? Você é muito idiota! – respondeu Saga, irritado - Qualquer um no seu lugar aproveitaria pra "tirar uma casquinha" dela! Por que você não faz isso? Se eu fosse você, já teria transado com ela!  
- Nem pensar! Se eu transasse com ela, passaria o tempo todo pensando na Esmeralda...  
- Esmeralda, Esmeralda... até quando você vai ficar preso ao passado, Ikki? – perguntou o empresário - Ela morreu há meses, e você insiste em viver de lembranças!  
- Me deixa em paz, Saga! – gritou Ikki, perdendo a paciência – Eu aceitei participar dessa jogada de marketing, certo? Mas nem por isso sou obrigado a gostar da Shayna, muito menos a transar com ela!  
- Você ainda vai se arrepender... depois que o "romance" de vocês acabar, você vai se lamentar por ter perdido uma mulher como ela! – insistiu Saga.  
Ayumi estava boquiaberta com o que acabara de presenciar. _"Que babado! Já pensou se essa gravação caísse nas mãos de algum jornalista?_ _Isso aqui vai ser o meu bilhete de loteria..."_, pensou ela com um sorriso maquiavélico.

**No dia da entrega do Grammy...  
**Vestido com um elegante smoking, Ikki foi buscar a "namorada" na casa dela. Quando Shina entrou na sala, o rapaz ficou surpreso e deslumbrado com o que viu. Ela trajava um longo vestido vermelho de seda, que valorizava suas curvas perfeitas. Apesar de estar usando uma maquiagem mais discreta do que o habitual, seus lábios vermelhos transpiravam sensualidade, assim como os cabelos soltos e levemente ondulados. Estava belíssima.  
Embora estivesse impressionado, Ikki não fez nenhum comentário. A garota achou estranha a atitude dele, mas disfarçou. Estava tão acostumada a ser admirada e bajulada por todos que a indiferença dele a deixou desconcertada.  
Os dois chegaram juntos ao local da premiação e desfilaram pelo tapete vermelho de mãos dadas. Um dos repórteres que estavam entrevistando as celebridades aproveitou que a cantora estava falando com um colega para se aproximar de Ikki. Sem hesitar, decidiu lhe fazer uma pergunta bastante indiscreta:  
- Ikki, seus fãs ficaram muito surpresos com a notícia do seu romance com a Shayna. Todos querem saber se esse novo amor ajudou você a superar a morte da sua ex-noiva naquele trágico acidente?  
A referência à Esmeralda fez o rapaz tremer de raiva. Sua vontade era socar aquele sujeito até que ele desmaiasse, mas não podia fazer isso. Aquela era a noite de glória de Shina, e não tinha o direito de destruí-la com um novo escândalo. Com muito esforço, conseguiu se controlar e responder:  
- Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que a Shayna é uma mulher muito especial...  
Ao ouvir o elogio, Shina o encarou com surpresa. Aquela era a primeira vez que Ikki se referia a ela de uma forma carinhosa. _"Até parece que ele acha isso realmente..."_, pensou a garota enquanto lhe dirigia um olhar irônico.

O ponto alto da noite foi a entrega do Grammy de melhor cantora pop. Quando os apresentadores anunciaram o nome de Shayna, ela foi às lágrimas. Além de consagrá-la como artista, aquele prêmio representava sua maior vitória após uma vida inteira de batalhas, dedicação e sofrimento.  
- Eu agradeço a todos que acreditaram em mim... – disse a jovem ao receber a estatueta – Principalmente aos meus pais, ao meu empresário... e também ao meu namorado... – acrescentou ela, envergonhada. Sabia que todos estranhariam se não citasse Ikki em seu discurso, mas achava bastante constrangedor agradecer a alguém que só estava ao seu lado por interesse.  
Durante o intervalo, Shina decidiu ir ao toalete para retocar a maquiagem, que ficara borrada por causa das lágrimas. Quando estava saindo do local, ela deu de cara com alguém que não esperava.  
- Que absurdo... como tiveram coragem de dar o prêmio de melhor cantora pop pra alguém que só faz sucesso porque usa lingerie durante os shows? – provocou June, com um sorriso cínico.  
- Melhor fazer sucesso por causa da minha lingerie do que sair nas revistas com o olho roxo depois de ter apanhado do namorado, queridinha! - revidou Shina.  
Ela já estava se afastando do local quando a loira gritou, enfurecida:  
- Aproveite bem essa noite, porque daqui a um ano ninguém mais se lembrará de você!  
A garota de cabelos verdes ficou fervendo de raiva, mas achou melhor ignorar os insultos e voltar para o local da premiação. Entretanto, June não estava disposta a deixá-la em paz. Ao ver a "rival" se afastando, não hesitou em puxá-la pelos cabelos e ofendê-la:  
- Sua piranha desafinada!  
Perdendo totalmente o controle, Shina se virou para a loira e acertou um violento tapa em seu rosto, fazendo-a cair no chão. June colocou a mão sobre a face atingida, perplexa.  
- Tenho pena de você! - tripudiou Shina antes de lhe dar as costas.

Porém, antes que ela fosse embora, June se levantou rapidamente e lhe deu um empurrão, derrubando-a. Ambas rolaram pelo chão e começaram a se agredir com vários tapas e unhadas. A gritaria das garotas atraiu a atenção dos _paparazzi_, que aproveitaram para tirar dezenas de fotos.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Você canta muito melhor do que a Shayna, e é muito mais bonita do que ela!_ - _elogiou Shun.  
__June sorriu levemente, mas logo voltou a chorar.  
__- Que nada... eu não passo de uma fracassada! Além de perder meus fãs, também perdi meu namorado! - lamentou-se ela - Eu quero morrer!  
_  
"_Ela é tão bonita...", pensou Ikki enquanto acariciava suavemente o rosto dela. Por mais que tentasse ignorar isso, sentia muita vontade de tocar em seu corpo tão perfeito e sensual... e aqueles lábios rubros lhe despertavam um irresistível desejo de beijá-los...  
__  
- Não adianta negar! Eu gravei sua conversa com seu empresário... você disse claramente que o seu namoro é de fachada!  
__O rapaz engoliu em seco. Se a garota tinha aquela gravação em seu poder, poderia vendê-la para alguma revista de fofocas e provocar um grande escândalo que destruiria de vez a sua carreira. No entanto, o que mais o preocupava era a possibilidade de prejudicar Shina. Ela não merecia ser exposta daquela forma humilhante, e jamais se perdoaria se isso viesse a acontecer..._

**Agradecimentos  
****  
**

**Flavia Sawa:** Concordo Flávia, já tá na hora do Ikki superar a morte da Esmeralda. Todo mundo tá achando que a Shina é "cover" da Lady Gaga, pq será? Kkkkk... Qto ao namoro falso, vai render muitas confusões, principalmente para os envolvidos XD Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Taty: **Que bom que vc gostou, Taty! Seria até legal se a Shina esquecesse o Seiya e fosse consolar o Ikki, hehehe... Eu me inspirei em pessoas reais para criar algumas características da Shina e da June, mas prefiro não citar nomes XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Den Ogawara:** Obrigada pela review! Tá meio difícil do Ikki esquecer a Esmeralda, mas quem sabe esse "namoro" com a Shina ajude? Qto às intrigas, no próximo capítulo o Ikki vai ser chantageado pela empregada sacana, hehehe... Bjs!

**Nicky:** Muito obrigada, Nicky! Seus comentários me incentivaram muito! Em relação às semelhanças com a vida real, é apenas "mera coincidência" (ou não, kkkkk...) Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Claro que vc ajudou, e muito! Suas dicas foram ótimas! Qto ao Ikki, eu sei muito bem como vc resolveria os problemas dele XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Gabizinha:** Legal que vc tenha gostado, Gabizinha! Tô vendo que não faltam candidatas pra consolar o Ikki! Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Para delírio dos _paparazzi,_ Shina e June continuavam a se agredir. Enfurecida, a garota de cabelos verdes deu vários tabefes no rosto da loira.  
- Você já deve estar acostumada a apanhar! – provocou Shina.  
June tentava revidar os golpes dela, mas a adversária era mais forte. Seu vestido estava todo rasgado, e seus braços exibiam as marcas das unhas da outra garota.  
- Você vai me pagar por isso, sua %$#&! – ameaçou a loira.  
- Não tenho medo de você, sua invejosa! - retrucou Shina, completamente descabelada.  
Subitamente, Ikki e Shun apareceram ali e tentaram separar as duas.  
- Parem com isso, suas malucas! - gritou o rapaz de cabelo azul enquanto puxava Shina.  
- Me solta, Ikki! Eu vou acabar com essa vagabunda! - protestou a garota.  
- Você quer estragar sua noite de glória pra ficar se atracando com essa barraqueira? - perguntou ele, irritado.  
- Barraqueira é a mãe! – gritou June, indignada.  
- Foi essa perdedora quem ficou me provocando! - retrucou Shina, encarando a loira com raiva.  
- Vamos sair daqui antes que a polícia leve vocês duas pra delegacia! – ordenou Ikki, arrastando a "namorada" pelo braço.

Enquanto isso, Shun aproveitou que June estava distraída e segurou-a pela cintura, o que a deixou furiosa.  
- Me larga! Eu tenho contas a acertar com essa %$#&! - berrava a loira, debatendo-se entre os braços do rapaz.  
- Por favor, June! Amanhã todos os jornais vão deitar e rolar sobre esse escândalo! - implorou o rapaz de cabelos verdes.  
- Dane-se o escândalo! - insistiu a garota, se esforçando para fugir dos braços dele. Entretanto, Ikki já se afastara dali levando Shina junto com ele.  
De repente, June se deu conta da dimensão do vexame e começou a chorar, num misto de frustração e ódio. Shun a observava com uma expressão de dó, sem saber se deveria consolá-la ou ir atrás do irmão. Por fim, decidiu cuidar de June ao perceber o quanto ela estava machucada.  
- Vamos sair daqui? – sugeriu.  
Morrendo de vergonha das outras pessoas, a garota concordou que o desconhecido a acompanhasse até o carro.  
- Por favor, nos leve até a casa dela - pediu Shun ao chofer.  
Ao perceber que June continuava chorando, ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela. Sentindo-se frágil e carente, ela o abraçou, fazendo-o corar de vergonha.  
- Por que você brigou com ela, June? O quê a Shayna te fez? - perguntou o rapaz.  
- Eu odeio aquela idiota! - respondeu a loira, entre lágrimas - Antes dela aparecer, eu fazia muito sucesso e ganhava todos os prêmios... agora, só falam nela!  
- Pra mim, você sempre será a melhor...  
- Jura? – perguntou ela, erguendo a cabeça e olhando-o intensamente.  
- Você canta muito melhor do que a Shayna, e é muito mais bonita do que ela! – elogiou Shun.  
June sorriu levemente, mas logo voltou a chorar.  
- Que nada... eu não passo de uma fracassada! Além de perder meus fãs, também perdi meu namorado! - lamentou-se ela - Eu quero morrer!  
- Não diga uma coisa dessas! – censurou Shun, colocando delicadamente um dedo sobre os lábios da garota – Quando tudo passar, você vai perceber o quanto está exagerando!  
Envergonhada, ela se calou por alguns minutos. Depois que se acalmou um pouco, decidiu agradecê-lo.  
- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo... qual é o seu nome?  
- Shun... Shun Amamya.  
- Ah, agora eu me lembrei de você... você é irmão do Ikki, não é mesmo? – irritou-se June – Ele tá namorando aquela ridícula da Shayna! O quê você pretende fazer comigo? – perguntou ela, nervosa.  
- Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida amorosa do meu irmão! - defendeu-se ele.  
- Não sei, não... será que eu posso acreditar em você? – desconfiou June.  
- Eu não dei nenhum motivo pra você desconfiar de mim... pelo contrário, eu estou aqui te consolando! – insistiu Shun.  
- Está bem... acho que vou te dar um voto de confiança – decidiu a garota.

Quando chegaram a casa dela, o rapaz se despediu:  
- Até outro dia, June... tente dormir e esquecer o que aconteceu...  
- Vai ser difícil... eu queria matar aquela idiota! – revoltou-se ela.  
- Eu sei que você tem seus motivos pra estar irritada, mas essa rivalidade com a Shayna não vai levar a lugar nenhum... em vez de agredi-la, você precisa se concentrar na sua carreira e mostrar pra todo mundo que é superior a ela!  
- Talvez você tenha razão... – concordou a garota, esforçando-se para sorrir – Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim...  
- Foi um prazer... – disse Shun, sorrindo – Boa noite!  
Enquanto o observava se afastar, June refletia sobre os conselhos do rapaz. Talvez ele estivesse certo ao dizer que não adiantaria agredir Shayna. A única forma de recuperar o sucesso de antes era mostrar a todos que era muito melhor do que aquela garota...

**Enquanto isso, no carro de Ikki...  
**- Aquela invejosa estragou o dia mais importante da minha vida! – gritou Shina, furiosa.  
- Você não deveria ter caído na provocação dela... – retrucou Ikki.  
- Eu não tenho sangue de barata! Além disso, você não tem moral nenhuma pra me criticar, depois de ter ido pra cadeia por agredir um fotógrafo! – respondeu a jovem num tom agressivo.  
Irritado, o rapaz fechou o semblante e se calou. Percebendo que o magoara, ela se arrependeu e disse:  
- Desculpe... eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto...  
- Não quero falar sobre isso – retrucou Ikki friamente – Só acho que você deveria se acalmar antes de falar bobagens...  
- Me acalmar? Amanhã, a mídia vai deitar e rolar com esse barraco! Ninguém vai se lembrar dos prêmios que eu ganhei!  
Sem dizer nada, ele abriu o frigobar que havia na limousine e apanhou um copo de água mineral. Em seguida, pegou no bolso da camisa uma pequena cartela com dois comprimidos e entregou-os para Shina.  
- Tome esses calmantes. Eu costumo andar com eles para o caso de alguém me tirar do sério...  
- Eles evitam que você saia por aí socando os _paparazzi_? – perguntou ela, irônica.  
Percebendo que Ikki não gostara da piadinha, a garota decidiu seguir a sugestão e tomou os tranqüilizantes com um pouco de água. Cinco minutos depois, o carro chegou a casa dela. Foi quando o rapaz percebeu que Shina adormecera.  
- Me espere aqui fora, eu vou levá-la para dentro – disse ele ao motorista.  
Com muito cuidado, Ikki pegou a garota no colo e a carregou para dentro da casa. Por sorte, havia uma criada acordada para abrir a porta. Depois de perguntar onde ficava o quarto de Shina, ele subiu as escadas e entrou no dormitório da "namorada", depositando-a sobre a cama.  
Ikki tirou os sapatos dela cuidadosamente e cobriu a jovem com uma manta que estava em cima da cama. Antes de sair, ficou observando-a por alguns instantes.  
Para sua surpresa, ele se flagrou pensando no quanto Shina era atraente. Sua pele era suave e macia, e seu rosto possuía traços delicados como os de uma boneca de porcelana. Se não exagerasse tanto na maquiagem, ela ficaria muito melhor.  
"_Ela é tão bonita..."_, pensou Ikki enquanto acariciava suavemente o rosto dela. Por mais que tentasse ignorar isso, ele sentia muita vontade de tocar em seu corpo tão perfeito e sensual... e aqueles lábios rubros lhe despertavam um irresistível desejo de beijá-los...  
Subitamente, ele caiu em si.

"_Onde estou com a cabeça?"_, censurou-se o rapaz. Ainda amava Esmeralda... além disso, sua relação com Shina era motivada apenas por interesses comerciais! Seria um completo absurdo se envolver com ela naquelas circunstâncias.  
Completamente perturbado, ele saiu do quarto rapidamente e voltou correndo para o carro.  
- Vamos para casa – pediu Ikki ao motorista.  
O chofer atendeu a ordem do patrão, que por sua vez permaneceu bastante pensativo durante todo o trajeto. Desde a morte de Esmeralda, ele nunca mais olhara para outra mulher. Naquela noite, no entanto, não conseguira ficar indiferente à Shina...  
Ao chegar em casa, Ikki tomou um banho e depois foi se deitar. Porém, por mais que ele que se esforçasse para adormecer, foi quase impossível afastar os pensamentos pecaminosos que Shina havia despertado em sua mente...

**No dia seguinte...  
**Por volta do meio-dia, Ikki decidiu ligar para a "namorada" e perguntar como ela estava. Conforme imaginara, Shina se mostrou muito irritada com a repercussão de sua briga com June.  
- A TV e os jornais só falam nisso! Aquela idiota conseguiu o que queria... ninguém se lembra dos prêmios que eu recebi! – desabafou a garota.  
- Por causa da confusão de ontem, eu nem tive tempo de dar os parabéns. Eu fiquei feliz por você ter sido premiada... – disse Ikki, tentando animá-la.  
- Obrigada... mas a verdade é que estou me sentindo péssima por causa do escândalo! Eu tinha sonhado tanto com esse dia, e a June estragou tudo!  
Inesperadamente, o rapaz sentiu-se na obrigação de consolar Shina. _"Ela me ajudou no momento em que eu mais precisei..._ _é a minha vez de retribuir",_ decidiu ele.  
- Já que ontem não pudemos participar da festa dos premiados, por que não saímos hoje à noite pra comemorar? Podemos jantar no restaurante que você escolher – sugeriu.  
Embora soubesse que Ikki estava propondo aquele encontro apenas por compaixão, Shina se animou com o convite.  
- Está bem... nos vemos hoje a noite! – respondeu a jovem.  
Assim que desligou o telefone, Ikki foi surpreendido pela presença de Ayumi. A criada entrara em seu quarto sem que percebesse, o que o deixou irritado com tanta ousadia.  
- O quê você quer, menina? – perguntou ele.  
- Preciso falar com você... é um assunto do seu interesse – disse a jovem, com uma expressão cínica.  
- Do meu interesse? O quê poderia ser?  
- Eu descobri tudo... – ela começou a dizer, de modo misterioso.  
- Descobriu o quê? - repetiu o rapaz, impaciente.  
- A verdade sobre o seu "romance" com a Shayna... – revelou Ayumi, num tom carregado de cinismo – Eu já sei que vocês estão apenas fingindo que estão juntos, e essa informação seria muito interessante para as revistas de fofocas...  
Irritado, Ikki rangeu os dentes e afirmou:  
- Você está louca, garota! Não sei por que está inventando isso, mas...  
Ayumi o interrompeu:  
- Não adianta negar! Eu gravei sua conversa com seu empresário... você disse claramente que o seu namoro é de fachada!

O rapaz engoliu em seco. Se a garota tinha aquela gravação em seu poder, poderia vendê-la para alguma revista de fofocas e provocar um grande escândalo que destruiria de vez a sua carreira. No entanto, o que mais o preocupava era a possibilidade de prejudicar Shina. Ela não merecia ser exposta daquela forma humilhante, e jamais se perdoaria se isso viesse a acontecer...  
- Já sei qual é a sua... você está querendo me chantagear! – disse Ikki, de modo agressivo.  
- Entenda como quiser... – respondeu a jovem, com um sorriso sarcástico – Tudo tem seu preço, basta escolher a forma de pagamento...  
- Eu poderia te denunciar à polícia por tentativa de extorsão!  
- Você é quem sabe... eu posso até ser presa, mas antes disso essa gravação irá parar na internet! – ameaçou Ayumi.  
Ikki teve que se controlar para não perder a cabeça e cometer uma insanidade. Respirando fundo, ele perguntou:  
- Quanto você quer pra calar a boca?  
- Que tal um milhão de dólares?  
- Ficou maluca? – perguntou o rapaz, assustado com a cara-de-pau de Ayumi – Como você tem coragem de pedir uma quantia dessas?  
- Por que não? Você não é rico? – perguntou ela, cinicamente.  
- Caso você não saiba, eu estou desempregado! Estou há seis meses sem trabalhar, e ainda não sei se vou conseguir retomar minha carreira!  
- Tadinho... estou com tanta pena de você! – debochou Ayumi – Você não acha melhor me dar um milhão de dólares do que se arriscar a ver seu nome envolvido em um novo escândalo?  
- Se você fosse um homem, eu te arrebentaria! – gritou Ikki, cerrando os punhos – Só vou te dar o que você está exigindo se você me entregar essa gravação e sumir daqui!  
- Ok... – concordou a garota.  
- Amanhã mesmo você receberá o dinheiro. Agora, saia do meu quarto! – ordenou o rapaz, enfurecido.  
A criada o obedeceu e se retirou do aposento com um sorriso triunfante. _"Como ele é trouxa! Vou entregar a gravação original, mas tenho várias cópias armazenadas no meu computador... ainda vou faturar muito com essa história!", _decidiu ela.

Profundamente irritado, Ikki ligou para Saga e contou o que havia acontecido. O empresário também se enfureceu com a chantagem de Ayumi.  
- Nós temos que dar um jeito nessa garota, Ikki! Já pensou se ela resolve abrir o bico? Seria um desastre!  
- Eu já resolvi a situação, Saga! Vou dar a quantia que a safada pediu, e ela me entregará a gravação!  
- E se ela tiver outras cópias? – perguntou Saga – Teremos que tomar uma atitude drástica!  
- Nada de violência! – disse Ikki – Eu sei que você tem uns amigos barra-pesada, mas não quero resolver as coisas desse jeito!  
- Você é muito medroso... – retrucou o empresário – Depois não se queixe se essa garota continuar te chantageando!  
Assim que desligou, Saga começou a pensar numa forma de se livrar de Ayumi. Mesmo que Ikki fosse contra, não podia permitir que aquela criada continuasse a ameaçar seu cliente...  
"_É melhor essa garota_ _sumir do mapa, senão serei obrigado a tomar providências... se ela é perigosa, eu sou mais ainda!"_, pensou o empresário com um sorriso vingativo.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Uma emissora de TV a convidou para dar uma entrevista bombástica em um talk show naquela mesma noite. A garota pensou em recusar, mas a sua vontade de humilhar a rival falou mais alto.  
__"Você vai me pagar caro pela surra de ontem, Shayna...", decidiu ela enquanto se preparava para sair._

_– Eu tenho medo de amar outra mulher e perdê-la, do mesmo jeito que eu perdi a Esmeralda... - revelou Ikki, voltando seu olhar para ela.  
__- Você não disse que eu deveria esquecer meus medos e me dar uma nova chance? Isso também vale para você! Se você sobreviveu ao acidente, é porque ainda tem muito o que viver. E isso inclui se apaixonar de novo...  
__Ele ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos, até que, para surpresa dela, voltou a abraçá-la, o que a deixou bastante perturbada._

_Seu olhar perdeu-se no azul profundo dos olhos de Ikki, ao mesmo tempo em que uma estranha sensação se apossava de seu corpo... como se houvessem dezenas de borboletas voando dentro de seu estômago...  
__Ao perceber isso, ela se assustou. Desde a adolescência não sentira nada parecido por ninguém... e, levando-se em conta que o relacionamento deles era apenas de fachada, seria uma completa loucura ceder a incontrolável tentação de provar aqueles lábios..._

**Agradecimentos**

******Flavia Sawa: **Obrigada, Flavia! Tá certo que o Mathew tem outros intere$$es, mas indiretamente está fazendo algo legal ao juntar os dois. A intenção da Ayumi não é exatamente separar a Shina do Ikki, e sim faturar uma grana. O problema é que essa gravação é comprometedora e poderá provocar um grande escândalo, além de magoar a Shina. Sério que vc acha a June certinha? Eu já acho ela bem ousadinha (no anime), principalmente qdo mostrou o rosto pro Shun, kkkk... e nessa fic ela tá beeeem surtada, pagando altos micos XD Bjs!

******Lya Mizuno:** Fiquei muito feliz de vc ter comentado, Lya! Espero realmente que vc possa acompanhar esta fic, pq tmb sinto falta das suas reviews *cara de pau mode on* Ok, a Shina está sendo muito legal com o Ikki, mas não podemos dizer que ela é tão boazinha assim (a June que o diga, kkkkk...). No próximo capítulo, a Shina vai revelar algumas mágoas do passado dela que envolvem duas pessoas bem conhecidas da gente, hehehe... Concordo que a química dela com o Ikki é ótima, mas vai ficar melhor daqui a alguns capítulos, qdo eles decidirem curar suas carências de uma forma bem interessante XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** Amei os comentários! Vc está certa qdo diz que lá no fundo a Shina se importa com o que os outros dizem, tanto que ela ficou preocupada com a repercussão da briga com a June! Ela esconde bem, mas a verdade é que ela viveu alguns traumas que ainda hoje abalam sua auto-estima, e isso ficará bem claro no próximo capítulo. Eu diria que a Shina é uma espécie de vulcão adormecido, pronta para explodir em determinadas situações. Qto a entrar em aposentadoria, nem pense nisso! Suas análises dos personagens são indispensáveis XD Além disso, vc ainda não fez uma "sessão de terapia" com a Shina, e tenho certeza que esse encontro seria hilário! Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Vc tmb gosta de uma cena de briga, Nicky? É bom mesmo essas duas começarem a se entender, pq se algum dia entrarem para a família Amamya, vai ser uma guerra! A Shina realmente está surpreendendo com esse lado generoso de querer ajudar o Ikki, e quem sabe ele comece a vê-la com outros olhos depois que se conhecerem melhor? Qto a folgada chantagista, o Ikki não vai se livrar dela  
tão facilmente, mas o Saga tmb não vai deixar barato... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Preocupado com June, Shun decidiu ligar para ela e perguntar como havia passado a noite.  
- Alô... – disse a garota, num tom mal-humorado.  
- Oi June... sou eu, Shun...  
- Oi...  
- Como você está?  
- Péssima! Aquela idiota da Shayna me deixou com vários hematomas! – reclamou a loira – Além disso, o telefone não pára de tocar! Todos querem saber o motivo da briga, e eu não sei o que responder!  
- Posso ir até sua casa para conversarmos pessoalmente? – perguntou ele.  
- Pode... depois do que aconteceu, eu não pretendo sair hoje...  
Shun desligou o telefone e foi até a garagem. Rapidamente, ele entrou em seu carro e dirigiu-se a casa de June, que ficava a apenas alguns quarteirões dali. Embora não concordasse com algumas de suas atitudes, sentia uma irresistível vontade de oferecer seu apoio e consolá-la. Aquela garota lhe despertava vários tipos de sentimentos: carinho, compaixão, ternura e, principalmente, uma inegável atração física. Desde que se tornara fã de June, Shun alimentara inúmeras fantasias amorosas com ela. Sua beleza o fascinava, e mesmo sabendo o quanto seria difícil conquistar uma mulher tão cobiçada quanto ela, não conseguia se esquecer de sua paixão platônica. Sempre sonhara com o dia em que teria a oportunidade de se aproximar dela, e finalmente seu sonho se realizara. _"Não posso desperdiçar essa chance..."_, refletia ele durante o trajeto.  
Quando chegou a casa de June, ela o recebeu com um semblante abatido.  
- Quase não dormi esta noite! – explicou a garota, um pouco irritada.  
- Eu vim até aqui porque fiquei preocupado com você. Apesar da gente ter se encontrado ontem pela primeira vez, eu sempre quis te conhecer... eu gosto muito de você, June! – ele revelou, timidamente.  
- Obrigada, Shun... você apareceu na hora em que eu mais precisava! – agradeceu a loira – Tenho me sentido muito sozinha e deprimida ultimamente...  
- Você não está mais sozinha! Pode contar comigo sempre que precisar! Eu quero ser seu amigo, June...  
- Pelo menos, essa confusão teve um lado bom... além de ter conhecido você, eu recebi uma ligação que não estava esperando...  
- De quem?  
- Do meu ex-namorado... ele ficou sabendo e me ligou agora a pouco... – revelou a loira, ligeiramente constrangida – Ele quer conversar comigo... disse que está arrependido pelo que fez, e...  
- June! Esse cara te espancou! – censurou Shun.  
- Eu sei! Mas ele me pediu perdão, e prometeu que isso nunca mais vai se repetir...

Sem esconder sua contrariedade, o rapaz perguntou:  
- Se ele te bateu uma vez, quem garante que não fará isso de novo?  
- Ai, Shun, é tão difícil explicar... eu gostava muito dele, e sinto falta de ter alguém na minha vida! Eu tenho me sentido muito carente...  
- Por mais que você esteja carente, você não pode voltar para um homem que não te respeita! Você precisa se amar em primeiro lugar! – insistiu ele. Envergonhada, a garota não sabia o que responder. Sabia que Shun tinha razão, mas ainda não esquecera completamente o ex-namorado. E se ele estivesse realmente arrependido?  
- Eu ainda não decidi o que fazer... – respondeu ela, hesitante.  
- Olha, June, eu sei que pra você eu sou praticamente um desconhecido, mas preciso abrir seus olhos... você merece alguém muito melhor do que esse cara! Por favor, não volte para ele! – pediu Shun, apreensivo.  
- Está bem, Shun... eu prometo que vou pensar no que você me disse! – afirmou June, esforçando-se para sorrir – Quer almoçar comigo? Estou morrendo de fome!

O rapaz aceitou o convite, e os dois passaram algumas horas conversando sobre suas vidas. June divertiu-se muito com a companhia de Shun, e até esqueceu o incidente da noite anterior. Entretanto, na hora em que ele foi embora, a jovem recebeu uma ligação que a fez recordar-se da raiva que estava sentindo de Shina.  
Uma emissora de TV a convidou para dar uma entrevista bombástica em um _talk show_ naquela mesma noite. A garota pensou em recusar, mas sua vontade de humilhar a rival falou mais alto. "_Você vai me pagar caro pela surra de ontem, Shayna..."_, decidiu ela enquanto se preparava para sair.

**Mais tarde...  
**Enquanto esperava que Shina terminasse de se vestir, Ikki ligou a TV da sala dela e começou a assistir o badalado _talk show_ da apresentadora Saori Kido. Como não podia deixar de ser, o assunto em pauta era a confusão que as duas cantoras haviam protagonizado na noite anterior.  
- Nossa convidada desta noite é a cantora June Tyler – anunciou Saori.  
A platéia foi ao delírio quando a jovem de cabelos loiros surgiu no palco e sentou-se no sofá ao lado da entrevistadora.  
- Seja bem-vinda, June. Estamos todos curiosos para saber o que aconteceu ontem à noite entre você e a Shayna durante a entrega do Grammy. Qual foi o motivo da briga? – perguntou Saori.  
- A culpa foi toda dela! - disse a loira, fingindo secar algumas "lágrimas" com um lenço de papel - Eu tinha ido ao toalete para retocar minha maquiagem quando ela começou a me provocar, dizendo que eu era uma cantorazinha decadente... eu tentei não ligar, mas ela me fez perder a paciência e eu dei um tapa na cara dela. Daí a Shayna me derrubou no chão e começou a me bater!  
- Mentirosa filha da puta! - gritou Shina, que aparecera na sala de repente e ouvira a resposta de June – Foi ela quem me provocou e partiu pra cima de mim! Agora fica me caluniando no programa dessa... dessa ladra de homens!  
- Ladra de homens? - perguntou Ikki, espantado - A Saori roubou alguém de você?  
- Foi há muito tempo... na época da escola... - confirmou a jovem de cabelos verdes, sem encará-lo.  
O rapaz ficou bastante curioso com a reação de Shina. Pelo que percebera, ela sentia uma grande raiva de Saori.  
- Você não quer me contar? – perguntou ele – Parece que essa história deixou marcas em você...  
Ela suspirou, aborrecida. Não gostaria de remexer no passado, mas seria obrigada a revelar o que havia acontecido para Ikki. Olhando para o chão, começou a dizer:  
- No último ano do colégio, eu era o "patinho feio" da sala: era magra demais, usava aparelho nos dentes e roupas bem largonas. Parecia um moleque...  
- É difícil acreditar numa coisa dessas! - duvidou o rapaz.  
- Algumas colegas minhas ficavam zombando de mim. Entre outras coisas, me chamavam de "mulher-macho" e "tábua de passar roupa"... - revelou a jovem, com semblante magoado – Até que um dia, um dos garotos da minha sala viu essas meninas me provocando e disse que elas eram umas barangas, que não tinham moral nenhuma pra falar de mim. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que se importou comigo naquela escola, e nós nos tornamos amigos. O nome dele era Seiya. Depois de um tempo, eu acabei me apaixonando por ele... essa foi a primeira e única vez que eu me apaixonei na vida...  
- E ele? Também se apaixonou por você? – perguntou Ikki.  
- Não... nós saíamos juntos de vez em quando, mas ele sempre dizia que não queria se prender a ninguém - disse ela, se esforçando para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos - Eu não sei se isso era verdade, ou se ele tinha vergonha de namorar a "esquisita" da classe...  
- E onde entra a Saori nessa história?  
- Faltavam poucos meses para terminar o ano letivo, e eu estava cheia de esperanças de que o Seiya me pediria em namoro. Até o dia em que chegou uma aluna nova na escola...  
- A Saori?  
- Sim... ela estava no segundo ano, mas todos os garotos do último ano queriam sair com ela, porque era linda e "descolada". O que eu nunca poderia imaginar é que ela fosse escolher justamente o Seiya!

Shina estava se controlando ao máximo para não chorar na frente dele. Mesmo assim, o rapaz se surpreendeu com o inesperado desabafo. Era a primeira vez que aquela garota sempre tão orgulhosa e decidida deixava transparecer um lado frágil e vulnerável.  
- Depois disso, ele se esqueceu da minha existência... e eu nunca consegui perdoar essa rejeição... – revelou ela, num tom amargo – Quando as aulas terminaram, eu decidi mudar radicalmente, começando pelo visual. Tirei o aparelho, comecei a malhar pra ficar com o corpo sarado e passei a usar roupas mais justas e decotadas. Fiquei tão diferente que meus ex-colegas não me reconheceriam!  
- Você deu mesmo a volta por cima... aposto que a maioria deles leva uma vida medíocre, enquanto você ficou rica e famosa!  
- Pelo menos esse trauma serviu pra alguma coisa... eu quis provar pra mim mesma que seria capaz de conquistar tudo o que eu desejasse, e uma dessas coisas era me tornar uma cantora de sucesso! – concluiu Shina, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
Sentindo-se culpado por ter provocado recordações tão dolorosas, Ikki resolveu confortá-la. Impulsivamente, ele a abraçou, deixando a garota totalmente desconcertada com seu gesto.  
- Deve ter sido muito difícil pra você passar por tudo isso... – disse o rapaz, num tom mais afável do que o habitual – É por isso que você é tão reservada sobre a sua vida amorosa?  
- Já tive alguns relacionamentos, mas não consigo confiar em homem nenhum... eu sempre acho que eles vão me rejeitar ou abandonar, mais cedo ou mais tarde... – confessou ela.  
- Você não deveria ficar assim por causa de um moleque idiota, Shina... além disso, já se passaram vários anos!  
Shina suspirou, entristecida.  
- Eu sei, mas... eu não quero me arriscar a sofrer novamente! Além disso, depois que fiquei famosa, passei a desconfiar de todas as pessoas que se aproximam de mim! Como posso ter certeza de que não é apenas por interesse?  
- Se eu fosse me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa, estaria perdido! – brincou Ikki – Não seria melhor deixar esses medos de lado e dar uma chance a si mesma? Se continuar assim, você vai se tornar uma pessoa cada vez mais solitária!  
Ela o encarou com um semblante irônico.  
- Acho que você não é a pessoa mais indicada para me dar conselhos sentimentais... você quase enlouqueceu depois que perdeu sua noiva!  
- São situações bem diferentes! Eu e a Esmeralda nos amávamos e pretendíamos nos casar. Eu a amava mais do que tudo... – disse Ikki, com um nó na garganta – Nós tínhamos planejado nosso futuro juntos... eu nunca vou me perdoar pelo que aconteceu...

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, tentando evitar que Shina reparasse em algumas lágrimas indiscretas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. A garota sentiu seu coração partir ao perceber o quanto ele estava sofrendo. Comovida, ela se aproximou mais dele e começou a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto dizia:  
- Não foi sua culpa, Ikki...  
- Foi, sim... ela não teria morrido se não estivesse comigo naquele carro! – desabafou ele, deixando transparecer seu desespero.  
- Eu sei que você sofreu muito, mas ainda tem a vida inteira pela frente e pode ser feliz com outra pessoa...  
- Eu tenho medo de amar outra mulher e perdê-la, do mesmo jeito que eu perdi a Esmeralda... - revelou Ikki, voltando seu olhar para ela.  
- Você não disse que eu deveria esquecer meus medos e me dar uma nova chance? Isso também vale para você! Se você sobreviveu ao acidente, é porque ainda tem muito o que viver. E isso inclui se apaixonar de novo...  
Ele ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos, até que, para surpresa dela, voltou a abraçá-la, o que a deixou bastante perturbada. No entanto, Shina não podia negar que a sensação dos braços dele em volta de seu corpo era muito agradável...  
- Obrigado pelo apoio... – agradeceu o rapaz – Está sendo muito difícil superar o que aconteceu com a Esmeralda. Ela era muito especial... uma mulher muito pura, meiga, delicada...  
- O oposto de mim, não é mesmo? – perguntou a garota de modo sarcástico.  
- Vocês não poderiam ser mais diferentes uma da outra... – concordou Ikki.  
- Bom... ela podia ser tudo isso que você falou, mas agora todos acreditam que eu sou sua "namorada"... sendo assim, é melhor você continuar fingindo que está loucamente apaixonado por mim! – brincou ela.  
- Isso não vai ser nenhum sacrifício... – respondeu ele num tom que soou levemente malicioso.

Aquela noite foi muito divertida para ambos. Durante o jantar, conversaram sobre os mais variados assuntos. Para surpresa de Ikki, ele percebeu que a companhia de Shina era mais agradável do que imaginava. Por sua vez, a jovem estava cada vez mais impressionada com o "namorado". Ao contrário do que todos acreditavam, ele não era uma pessoa rebelde e inconseqüente. Por trás de sua aparente arrogância, escondia-se um homem gentil e até mesmo carinhoso, o que ficava evidente sempre que ele falava sobre o irmão ou se recordava da ex-noiva. E, como se não bastasse, Ikki era extremamente sensual e atraente...  
Quando chegaram à casa dela, o rapaz fez questão de acompanhá-la até a porta.  
- Depois dessa noite, eu cheguei a uma conclusão a seu respeito... – ele começou a dizer.  
- Qual?  
- A Shayna que todos conhecem é apenas uma máscara que você usa para esconder sua verdadeira personalidade. Por trás dessa pose de mulher fatal, existe uma garota sensível e sonhadora...  
- Como psicólogo, você é um excelente ator! – ironizou Shina – Não sou nada disso que você falou...  
- Lá no fundo, você sabe que eu tenho razão... – insistiu Ikki, com um olhar penetrante.  
Ela sabia. No entanto, não podia dar o braço a torcer. Já se expusera demais ao revelar seu lado frágil e carente. Não queria que Ikki continuasse desnudando sua alma e percebesse o quanto a presença dele a perturbava...  
- Obrigada pela noite - agradeceu a garota com um sorriso.  
- Eu é que agradeço por sua companhia - respondeu ele, também sorrindo.  
- Eu também quero te agradecer por ter ficado ao meu lado ontem a noite. No meio daquela confusão toda, não sei o que teria sido de mim sem você... - confessou Shina.  
- Para todos os efeitos, eu sou seu namorado... só fiz o que se espera de um namorado numa situação como aquela...  
A resposta a deixou um pouco decepcionada, mas ela disfarçou:  
- Eu sei, mas... você foi muito legal comigo...  
- Eu só quis retribuir a ajuda que você tem me oferecido.  
Durante alguns segundos, os dois permaneceram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer um ao outro. Tentando descontrair o clima, o rapaz afirmou:  
- Sabe de uma coisa? A Saori é muito bonita, mas eu jamais trocaria você por ela...  
O elogio inesperado fez o rosto de Shina corar intensamente.  
- Vindo de você, esse é um elogio e tanto...  
Seu olhar perdeu-se no azul profundo dos olhos de Ikki, ao mesmo tempo em que uma estranha sensação se apossava de seu corpo... como se houvessem dezenas de borboletas voando dentro de seu estômago...  
Ao perceber isso, ela se assustou. Desde a adolescência não sentira nada parecido por ninguém... e, levando-se em conta que o relacionamento deles era apenas de fachada, seria uma completa loucura ceder a incontrolável tentação de provar aqueles lábios...

O rapaz também ficou perturbado com aquela troca de olhares. Desde a noite anterior, tentava inutilmente esquecer da vontade que sentira de beijar Shina depois que a levara em seus braços até o quarto dela. Agora, aquela vontade estava ressurgindo com força total, e ele não sabia se conseguiria controlá-la desta vez...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- É como eu disse... com essa gravação, você terá a chance de ferrar com a Shayna! Além de mostrar a todos que ela é uma mentirosa, vai detonar com a auto-estima dela... imagina quando todo mundo souber que o Ikki a rejeita como mulher? Logo ela, que se acha tão perfeita...  
June hesitou. Aquela proposta era muito tentadora, principalmente pela oportunidade de humilhar Shayna diante do mundo inteiro... no entanto, ela não seria a única prejudicada caso o vídeo fosse divulgado._

_A notícia a pegou completamente desprevenida, mas a garota disfarçou e disse:  
- Que bom, Ikki... você merece!  
Intimamente, ela ficara abalada. Sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo significava... depois que ele assinasse o contrato, não haveria mais nenhum motivo para continuar com aquele namoro fajuto._

_- Não sei, Hyoga... a Esmeralda foi o grande amor da minha vida, e eu acho que nunca mais vou amar outra mulher do mesmo jeito..  
Aquela frase magoou Shina. Já estava bastante aflita com a possibilidade de ter que se afastar dele, mas ouvir aquilo foi infinitamente pior... por mais que ela soubesse o quanto Ikki amava Esmeralda, doía muito saber que ele pensava daquela forma._

**Agradecimentos** _  
_**Flavia Sawa:** Gostou da briga das duas, Flavia? Realmente, o Shun espertinho se aproveitou da situação pra chegar na June, hehehe... Já o Ikki diz que não quer se envolver com ninguém, mas suas atitudes estão demonstrando o contrário XD E a Ayumi tá se achando muito esperta. Será que a June vai comprar a gravação? Isso vcs vão saber no próximo capitulo... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Essa empregada do Ikki é muito pilantra, né Nicky? Ela ainda vai causar muito na fic! Concordo com vc sobre a June. Ela não sabe lidar com os altos e baixos da carreira artística, por isso se sente ameaçada pela Shina. Mas quem sabe ela muda? Gostou da conversa entre o Ikki e a Shina? Pelo jeito, começou a rolar um clima entre os dois XD Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina:** Obrigada pela review! Ficou maravilhosa a sua análise da June, sério mesmo. Essa fic tá cheia de personagens carentes, embora cada um reaja de um modo diferente. Isso que vc falou da June mal conhecer o Shun e mesmo assim aceitar suas atenções é típico de pessoas que não sabem lidar com a própria solidão, a ponto de aceitarem migalhas de afeto só para ter alguém do lado (no caso, o namorado que bateu nela). E qto a ela destruir a Shina, vai aparecer uma boa oportunidade no próximo capítulo... Bjs!

**Taty:** Realmente Taty, confusão é o que não falta nessa fic! O Ikki está mesmo se mostrando mais gentil com a Shina, mas isso dele se preocupar em não prejudicar a carreira dela é pq ele sabe que a gravação é comprometedora e que ele falou o que não devia... A safada da Ayumi vai continuar aprontando no próximo capítulo... Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Os dois continuaram se olhando por alguns instantes, até que o celular de Ikki começou a tocar de maneira insistente. Num misto de contrariedade e alívio, ele atendeu a chamada.  
- É o Saga... – comentou.  
Enquanto o rapaz falava ao telefone, Shina caiu em si. Não deveria ter ficado tão vulnerável ao charme de Ikki! Não queria nem imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido entre eles se o celular não tivesse tocado...  
_"Eu não posso me apaixonar, ainda mais sabendo que ele ainda não esqueceu a Esmeralda..."_, refletiu ela, apreensiva.  
A jovem aproveitou a interrupção para se despedir rapidamente. Depois que ela entrou em casa, Ikki desligou o celular e voltou para o carro enquanto pensava no que acabara de acontecer.  
Teria sido um grande erro ceder ao impulso de beijar Shina. Ela poderia não gostar de sua atitude, ou então criar expectativas que talvez não se realizassem. Por mais que ele a achasse atraente, ainda não se sentia pronto para um novo relacionamento. Seria uma grande irresponsabilidade de sua parte brincar com os sentimentos dela, principalmente depois de ter descoberto os "traumas" da garota.

**Três semanas depois...  
**Shun passara a freqüentar a casa de June com bastante freqüência. Ele tentava de todas as formas animar a garota, que continuava deprimida com o rumo de sua carreira. O rapaz a incentivava a compor e gravar novas músicas, mas ela tinha medo de que seu próximo trabalho fracassasse.  
- Seria o meu fim como cantora... – justificava a loira.  
Naquela manhã, Shun decidiu fazer uma visita à sua nova amiga sem avisá-la. June o recebeu com um sorriso, embora estivesse levemente constrangida.  
- Como vão as coisas, June? – perguntou ele – Alguma novidade?  
- Pra falar a verdade... sim, eu tenho uma novidade – ela começou a dizer, um pouco receosa – Eu pensei muito e decidi dar uma nova chance ao Luke... nós voltamos a nos encontrar há alguns dias...  
A notícia decepcionou Shun. Depois de todos os conselhos que dera a June, estava certo de que ela havia desistido de reatar o namoro com o ex. No entanto, a garota fizera exatamente o contrário do que esperava...  
- Você sabe o que eu penso sobre esse assunto... – disse o rapaz, sem esconder sua contrariedade – Só espero que você não se arrependa, June...  
- Eu sei que você quer o melhor pra mim, mas não se preocupe comigo... eu sei o que estou fazendo – respondeu a loira, tentando convencê-lo.  
Shun se esforçou ao máximo para não demonstrar o quanto ficara abalado com a atitude dela, mas em seu íntimo só pensava em se afastar definitivamente de June. Agora que ela voltara para Luke, não suportaria manter aquela amizade sem ter a menor esperança de que a garota viesse a se interessar por ele algum dia...

* * *

Naquela mesma tarde, Shina estava reunida com seu empresário no escritório dele. Mathew se mostrava bastante entusiasmado com os lucros que sua cliente vinha obtendo, mas ela não estava prestando a menor atenção à conversa.  
- ... e o nosso faturamento quase dobrou depois que vocês dois assumiram o namoro! Não é ótimo? – perguntou ele.  
Desde a noite em que jantara com Ikki, a jovem ficava boa parte do tempo pensando nos momentos que passava ao lado dele. A convivência entre os dois havia se tornado mais próxima nas últimas semanas, o que a deixava feliz e insegura ao mesmo tempo. Ainda que ela não quisesse sofrer novamente por um amor não-correspondido, receava não resistir à enorme atração que aquele rapaz lhe despertava...  
- O que você acha? – insistiu o empresário.  
Distraída com seus pensamentos, Shina se limitou a responder:  
- Tanto faz...  
- Como assim, tanto faz? Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Seu romance com o Ikki está sendo mais lucrativo do que eu imaginava! – afirmou Mathew.  
A garota hesitou por alguns segundos, enquanto o encarava com um semblante misterioso. Finalmente, ela tomou coragem e perguntou:  
- Matt, você acha que o Ikki... que ele poderia gostar de mim de verdade?  
Aquela pergunta inesperada deixou o rapaz bastante surpreso e preocupado. Sua cliente sempre fora muito reservada em relação a sua vida sentimental... estaria ela se apaixonando por Ikki?  
- Por que, Shina? Não vai me dizer que você... Por favor! Não vamos misturar negócios com vida pessoal, certo?  
- Só perguntei isso por curiosidade! – respondeu ela, irritada.  
- Qualquer outro homem poderia se apaixonar por você... menos o Ikki! Ele tem uma verdadeira obsessão pela ex-noiva! – respondeu Mathew, com semblante contrariado – Posso dar um conselho? É melhor você não alimentar esperanças em relação a ele, pra não sofrer depois!  
- Eu não estou interessada nele! – negou a jovem.  
Em seu íntimo, porém, Shina ficou bastante chateada com os comentários do empresário. Por mais que soubesse o quanto Ikki tinha amado Esmeralda, achava um desperdício vê-lo sofrer por alguém que já morrera. Além disso, não podia mais mentir para si mesma: ela o desejava, e não conseguiria esconder isso dele por muito tempo.  
"_É melhor acabar logo com essa droga de namoro... eu posso muito bem ser feliz sozinha!",_ decidiu.

No entanto, ela não conseguia evitar um incômodo sentimento de angústia ao imaginar sua vida sem Ikki...**

* * *

****Alguns dias depois...**

June havia acabado de acordar quando uma criada avisou que havia uma garota à sua espera na sala. Sem imaginar quem era, a cantora terminou de se vestir e foi atender à visita.  
- Bom dia! Meu nome é Tiemi – mentiu Ayumi – Eu decidi te procurar porque tenho em mãos uma gravação que poderá interessá-la...  
- Que gravação? – perguntou June, desconfiada.  
A jovem de cabelos negros sorriu e começou a dizer:  
- Eu sei o quanto você odeia a Shayna, e...  
- Você tem algo comprometedor sobre aquela vadia? – interessou-se a loira – O quê é? Algum vídeo pornô que ela fez antes da fama?  
- Não! Pra falar a verdade, ela não aparece nesse vídeo... – explicou a outra garota.  
- Não? - perguntou June, frustrada - Nesse caso, não estou interessada...  
- Ela não aparece, mas é citada nele... e de uma forma bem humilhante! – continuou Ayumi.  
Ao ouvir a palavra "humilhante", June voltou a se animar.  
- Me mostre essa gravação imediatamente!  
Ayumi pegou o mini laptop que trazia na bolsa e exibiu o vídeo da conversa entre Ikki e Saga. A cantora assistiu atentamente, e ficou muito surpresa ao descobrir que o namoro entre Ikki e Shina era falso. Porém, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o desprezo com que o rapaz se referira à sua rival.  
- Quem diria... ele não quer transar com ela de jeito nenhum! – divertiu-se June.  
- É como eu disse... com essa gravação, você terá a chance de ferrar com a Shayna! Além de mostrar a todos que ela é uma mentirosa, vai detonar com a auto-estima dela... imagina quando todo mundo souber que o Ikki a rejeita como mulher? Logo ela, que se acha tão perfeita...  
June hesitou. Aquela proposta era muito tentadora, principalmente pela oportunidade de humilhar Shayna diante do mundo inteiro... no entanto, ela não seria a única prejudicada caso o vídeo fosse divulgado.  
- Como tudo tem seu preço, eu estou disposta a vender essa preciosidade por apenas 500 mil dólares... – anunciou a jovem de cabelos negros com um sorriso forçado.  
- Eu não sei... – respondeu a loira, indecisa.  
- Posso parcelar em duas vezes, se preferir... – ofereceu Ayumi.  
Por mais que June desejasse ver a rival em desgraça, ela sabia que o vídeo também causaria um grande estrago para a imagem de Ikki. Além do rapaz não ter nada a ver com as diferenças entre ela e Shayna, ele era irmão de Shun. Certamente, seu amigo jamais a perdoaria caso envolvesse seu adorado irmão mais velho em um novo escândalo...  
- É duro dizer isso, mas... acho melhor não me meter nessa história! – decidiu a cantora.

A outra jovem ficou chocada com a recusa, já que tinha certeza absoluta de que June compraria a cópia da gravação. Por isso, decidiu insistir:  
- Pense bem! Uma oportunidade como essa não aparece a toda hora! Depois você vai se arrepender de não ter adquirido essa gravação!  
- Eu prefiro ficar com a consciência tranqüila! – respondeu a loira – Agora vá embora, por favor!  
Irritada, Ayumi guardou o laptop e se dirigiu à porta. Antes de sair, olhou para a outra garota de modo desafiador e disse:  
- Pena que eu não tenha uma gravação do seu namorado te espancando, porque tenho certeza de que a Shayna compraria!  
- Suma daqui! – gritou June, furiosa.  
Assim que Ayumi saiu da casa, a loira começou a refletir sobre o que acabara de fazer. Mesmo sabendo que havia desperdiçado uma ótima chance de destruir a reputação de sua rival, não se arrependia.  
"_Preciso avisar o Shun sobre essa tal de Tiemi..._ _é bem provável que ela tente vender essa gravação para outras pessoas..."_, decidiu ela.

* * *

Shina estava tomando banho quando seu celular começou a tocar insistentemente. Depois de se enrolar numa toalha, ela correu para atendê-lo. Ao descobrir quem estava ligando, seu coração disparou.  
- Oi Ikki... – disse a garota, esforçando-se para esconder seu nervosismo.  
- Oi! Eu liguei para pedir um favor...  
- Que favor?  
- Eu fui convidado para ir a uma festa hoje à noite, na casa de um produtor de cinema. Você pode ir comigo?  
Shina hesitou um pouco. Obviamente, ele não estava interessado em sair com ela, mas apenas em se exibir ao seu lado.  
- Eu não sei... primeiro, eu preciso consultar minha agenda, pra saber se não tenho outro compromisso... – respondeu ela num tom indiferente.  
- Por favor, Shina... esse tipo de festa é um tédio, e eu preciso de alguém interessante para conversar!  
- Desde quando você me acha interessante? – ironizou a garota.  
- Eu me divirto muito quando estamos juntos... – admitiu Ikki.  
- Eu sou uma cantora, Ikki, não uma comediante! – ela retrucou, levemente irritada.  
- Eu quis dizer que você melhora o meu astral... – explicou o rapaz.  
A frase dele amoleceu Shina, que não conseguiu evitar um sentimento de euforia. _"Ele gosta da minha companhia..."_, derreteu-se. Quem sabe ela não conseguiria fazê-lo esquecer Esmeralda?  
- Está bem... eu irei com você! – decidiu.  
- Obrigado! Nos veremos hoje à noite!

Ao desligar o telefone, Ikki sentiu-se um pouco confuso. Sem que percebesse, começara a gostar de seus encontros com Shina. Por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, ela o ajudava a encarar a vida de uma forma mais leve e descontraída. Além disso, não podia negar que era uma mulher muito atraente...  
"_Ela tem sido muito legal comigo, mas é melhor não confundir as coisas..."_, pensou ele, inquieto.

**Mais tarde...  
**Shun se chocou quando June ligou para contar sobre a oferta que recebera para comprar a gravação. Por outro lado, também ficou feliz com a atitude dela. O fato de a garota ter se recusado a adquirir o vídeo comprometedor mostrava que ela se importava com ele.  
- Obrigado por ter me avisado, June! E também por não ter aceitado a proposta da tal garota! – agradeceu o rapaz.  
- Eu fiz isso por você, Shun! Eu adoraria ferrar aquela idiota da Shayna, mas aí eu acabaria prejudicando o seu irmão também, e eu sei o quanto você gosta dele...  
- Eu gosto mesmo, apesar dele pisar na bola comigo às vezes... você acredita que o Ikki já me perguntou se eu sou gay? Só porque eu nunca apresentei uma namorada pra ele...  
- E o que você respondeu? - perguntou a loira, sem conter sua curiosidade.  
- Até você, June! - disse Shun, um pouco ofendido - Claro que não sou gay! Eu apenas tenho um pouco de dificuldade na hora de me aproximar das mulheres...  
- Eu já percebi que você é bem tímido... - concordou June.  
- Eu não sei como lidar com essa cobrança das pessoas... eu não sou um pegador como o Ikki, e nunca serei!  
- Quer saber? Isso é ótimo, Shun! Um cara como você tem tudo pra ser um namorado carinhoso e romântico... sorte da garota que namorar com você!  
- Não sei... às vezes, eu penso que as mulheres preferem os homens cafajestes, porque acham que eles tem mais "pegada"... – disse ele, contrariado.  
- Isso é muito relativo... - respondeu ela, pensativa - Por exemplo, quando eu conheci o Luke, eu fiquei atraída porque ele tem esse estilo "macho alfa", disputado por várias garotas... mas, com o passar do tempo, fui percebendo o quanto ele é dominador e machista. E isso me decepcionou...  
- Por que você não termina com ele de uma vez por todas, June? – perguntou Shun – Dá pra perceber que você não está feliz...  
- Talvez você esteja certo... – admitiu a garota, envergonhada – Eu achei que o Luke merecia uma segunda chance, mas já percebi que ele continua o mesmo de sempre...  
Shun sorriu, cheio de esperanças. Se June dispensasse o namorado, talvez pudesse pedir uma chance a ela... antes disso, porém, precisaria superar a enorme timidez que tanto o atrapalhava.  
Assim que desligou o telefone, o rapaz começou a refletir sobre qual atitude deveria tomar. Ikki já estava com muitos problemas, e não queria preocupá-lo ainda mais. Por isso, decidiu procurar Saga.

Quando soube do ocorrido, o empresário ficou transtornado. Já imaginava que a tal criada não se contentaria com a quantia que Ikki lhe entregara, mas agora ela passara dos limites.  
- A única solução é denunciá-la a polícia, para impedir que ela entregue essa gravação à outra pessoa – sugeriu Shun.  
- Deixa comigo... eu tomarei as providências necessárias... – respondeu Saga.  
Depois que o irmão de Ikki foi embora, o empresário começou a arquitetar um plano para se livrar definitivamente de Ayumi. _"Essa chantagista vai ter o que merece..."_, decidiu ele.

* * *

Ikki chegou à casa da "namorada" com um semblante entusiasmado. Quando Shina perguntou a razão, ele contou a novidade:  
- O Saga está negociando pra mim o papel principal de um filme que será produzido por um grande estúdio! Não é ótimo?  
A notícia a pegou completamente desprevenida, mas a garota disfarçou e disse:  
- Que bom, Ikki... você merece!  
Intimamente, ela ficara abalada. Sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo significava... depois que ele assinasse o contrato, não haveria mais nenhum motivo para continuar com aquele namoro fajuto.  
- Eu devo isso a você, Shina... você foi muito generosa quando topou me ajudar! - agradeceu o rapaz.  
Tentando esconder sua inquietação, Shina respondeu com ironia:  
- Essa história também me trouxe algumas vantagens... as vendas de CDs aumentaram, e ninguém mais insinua que eu sou lésbica!  
- Mesmo que fosse, ninguém teria nada a ver com isso...  
Sorrindo cinicamente, ela concluiu:  
– Você deve estar muito feliz... não só vai retomar sua carreira, como também não terá mais que me aturar!  
- Não diga isso... - pediu Ikki, constrangido - Eu admito que no começo não gostei muito dessa história de fingir um romance com você, mas depois eu percebi que encontrei uma boa amiga!  
_"Você não percebe que eu não quero ser apenas sua amiga, Ikki?"_, pensou a jovem, sentindo-se frustrada.  
Ele continuou falando sobre seus planos para o futuro, mas Shina sabia que não estava incluída em nenhum deles. Assim que voltasse a fazer sucesso como ator, ele a esqueceria completamente... _"Mathew tem razão... eu não deveria criar expectativas sobre o Ikki..."_, concluiu ela, decepcionada.

Quando chegaram à festa, o rapaz se deparou com um velho conhecido. Ele pediu licença para Shina e foi ao encontro de Alexei Hyoga, que além de produtor de filmes também era primo de Esmeralda.  
- Como vai, Hyoga? – cumprimentou Ikki, ligeiramente constrangido.  
- Oi Ikki! Estou surpreso por encontrar você aqui.  
- Podemos conversar em particular? – propôs o rapaz de cabelos azuis.  
Os dois se dirigiram até o jardim da casa. Sem que percebessem, Shina os seguiu. Mesmo sabendo que estava agindo com indiscrição, ela não resistiu à curiosidade de descobrir qual seria o tema da conversa.  
- Eu espero que sua família tenha me perdoado pelo que aconteceu... – disse Ikki, com semblante amargurado.  
- Foi um acidente, Ikki! É claro que ficamos muito abalados, mas não culpamos você pela morte dela! – respondeu Hyoga.  
- Você sabe o quanto eu amava a Esmeralda...  
- Claro que sei... afinal, eu apresentei vocês dois! Mas você não acha que é hora de seguir em frente e reconstruir sua vida ao lado de outra pessoa? – perguntou o outro rapaz.  
- Não sei, Hyoga... a Esmeralda foi o grande amor da minha vida, e eu acho que nunca mais vou amar outra mulher do mesmo jeito...  
Aquela frase magoou Shina. Já estava bastante aflita com a possibilidade de ter que se afastar dele, mas ouvir aquilo foi infinitamente pior... por mais que ela soubesse o quanto Ikki amava Esmeralda, doía muito saber que ele pensava daquela forma_.  
_  
"_Eu fui uma idiota ao acreditar que ele poderia se apaixonar por mim algum dia...",_ refletiu a jovem enquanto se afastava do local.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Mesmo sabendo que não deveria consumir álcool para evitar uma recaída, ele tomou outra dose. O excesso de intimidade entre Shina e Milo o estava tirando do sério. Sua vontade era obrigá-la a ir embora da festa com ele, mas não tinha o direito de fazer isso...  
_"_Será que ela está a fim dele?", perguntava-se o rapaz, inseguro. Essa possibilidade o deixou bastante preocupado._

_- Por que você quer terminar comigo? Você tá a fim do Milo?  
__Furiosa, ela gritou:  
__- E se estiver? Eu preciso de alguém que me ame de verdade, e não de um homem que ama uma mulher que já morreu!  
__Shina se afastou rapidamente, deixando o rapaz bastante confuso. O quê ela queria dizer com aquilo?  
__  
Saga sorriu cinicamente. Antes que Ayumi pudesse reagir, ele encostou um revólver em sua nuca e respondeu:  
__- Você se acha muito esperta, não é sua vadiazinha? Acontece que eu cansei das suas chantagens! Você vai ter o que merece! Eu vou acabar com você e sumir com seu corpo!  
_

****

**Agradecimentos**

**Lya Mizuno:** Obrigada pelos comentários, Lya! Vamos às respostas:  
1- Apesar de tímido, o Shun é meio safadenho, hehehe... mas a June precisa cair na real e dispensar o namorado babaca!  
2- Pelo jeito, a Shina está louquinha pra curar a carência do Ikki, hehehe... só falta ele deixar XD  
3- O Seiya não vai reaparecer na vida da Shina. Em compensação, ela será paquerada por um certo escorpião no próximo capitulo, o que vai deixar o Ikki se roendo, kkkk... A Saori não roubou o Seiya da Shina por maldade... inclusive, ela ainda vai dar uma forcinha para um dos casais da fic se entender XD  
Bjs!

**DiLuaa:** Nossa, DiLuaa! Quatro reviews de uma vez só? Muito obrigada, adorei! Vou tentar responder tudo junto:  
Tmb acho que Ikki e Shina combinam pelos motivos que vc citou, inclusive pelo fato de terem sofrido tanto por amor. Nesta fic, como vc observou, os dois conquistaram o sucesso, mas nem por isso estão felizes.  
A June está meio surtada mesmo, mas para uma pessoa famosa (e mimada) como ela é na fic, não deve ser fácil aceitar que outra cantora faça mais sucesso. No fundo ela tem bom coração, tanto que se recusou a comprar a gravação pra ferrar a Shina (embora ela tenha feito isso mais pelo Shun).  
Os empresários são um caso à parte: o Saga é capaz de qq coisa pra se livrar de um problema, enqto o Matthew só pensa em $$$  
Agora vou defender a Saori: ela não roubou o Seiya intencionalmente (talvez ela nem soubesse que a Shina gostava dele). Mas parece que a história triste da Shina conseguiu comover o Ikki de alguma forma, pq no começo ele nem queria saber dela, mas agora já sente até ciúmes (vide spoillers do próximo capitulo). Bjs!

**Nicky:** Algo me diz que vc deve estar querendo me espancar, né Nicky? Ainda não foi dessa vez que rolou o beijo, rsrsrsrs... Mas pode deixar, que logo vai rolar (além de algumas coisinhas mais "calientes", hehehe...). A June é uma louca por voltar com o ex, mas a minha intuição diz que ela vai se arrepender disso... sem falar que o Shun tá dando o maior mole pra ela, hehehe... Qto ao Seiya, não era minha intenção mostrá-lo como um pilantra. Ele era apenas um garoto, e não tinha nenhum compromisso com a Shina... tá certo que ele pisou na bola qdo se afastou dela, mas vamos dar um desconto XD Legal que vc tenha gostado do clima entre a Shina e o Ikki, mas parece que eles vão se desentender no próximo capítulo... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** Vc praticamente escreveu uma tese sobre o capítulo, hehehe... Adorei! Obrigada mesmo!  
Respondendo seus comentários:  
1- Eu tmb me irritei com a June, mas existem muitas mulheres assim na vida real... que aceitam apanhar de alguém e justificam isso com a desculpa de que amam essa pessoa , o que é simplesmente ridículo. Mas tem gente que só aprende na porrada, né? Talvez seja o caso dela...  
2- Idem ao comentário 1, existem pessoas invejosas que só sabem criticar o sucesso alheio em vez de tentar superar os outros por seus próprios méritos. Mas quem sabe o Shun consiga abrir os olhos dela?  
3- A Shina conseguiu superar alguns traumas da escola, mas continua com medo de se decepcionar outra vez no amor. E o pior é que isso irá acontecer, pobrezinha... (eu, com pena da Shina? 2012 tá chegando!).  
4- Perfeita essa descrição para os problemas da Shina! De fato, ela se tornou uma "gata arisca", que não deixa ninguém chegar muito perto, mas ao mesmo tempo está louca para ser afagada, hehehe...  
5- Dra. Nina é psicóloga ou veterinária? Kkkkkk... quer dizer que o Ikki tem a síndrome do "cachorro que caiu da mudança"? Ô dó!  
6- Concordo que a síndrome do Gato Abandonado estava corretíssima.  
7- Mestrado em namorados leoninos foi boa...

Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do capítulo. Eu achava que vc poderia se irritar com algumas partes, e fiquei até surpresa por vc ter elogiado. Bjs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- E a Shayna? Vocês não estão juntos? – perguntou Hyoga.  
- Estamos, mas...  
- Por que você não tenta se apaixonar por ela?  
Ikki hesitou um pouco ao ouvir aquela sugestão. Não podia revelar ao rapaz que seu romance com Shina era uma farsa... além disso, mesmo que decidisse se envolver com ela de verdade, correria o risco de ser rejeitado pela garota.  
- Talvez você tenha razão... – respondeu ele, um pouco constrangido - Foi bom falar com você, Hyoga, mas agora preciso achar minha namorada. Ela deve estar preocupada com o meu sumiço...  
- Pense no que eu falei, Ikki. Talvez a sua felicidade esteja mais perto do que você imagina... – insistiu o loiro.  
O rapaz de cabelos azuis voltou para o salão principal e começou a procurar Shina. Para sua surpresa, avistou-a na varanda conversando animadamente com Milo, um ator em ascensão.  
Ao reparar na intimidade entre os dois, Ikki ficou perturbado. Milo lançava olhares penetrantes para a garota, como se pudesse despi-la com os olhos. Por sua vez, ela sorria para ele de um modo provocante e sensual.  
Shina já percebera que o rapaz estava tentando seduzi-la, e isso a envaideceu. Já que Ikki não pretendia esquecer a ex-noiva, ela tinha todo o direito de encontrar alguém que a quisesse.  
- O quê acha de irmos pra minha casa? – sugeriu Milo, com um olhar mal-intencionado.  
Era muito excitante sentir-se desejada por um homem tão atraente como ele, mas a garota só conseguia pensar no quanto gostaria que Ikki a desejasse daquela maneira. Ela se arrepiou por inteiro ao imaginá-lo sussurrando convites indecentes em seu ouvido... tocando em seu corpo... beijando-a...  
- E então? – insistiu o rapaz.  
- Não dá... meu namorado está aí na festa – explicou Shina.  
- Sem problemas... você pode inventar que está com dor de cabeça e pedir para ir embora... depois que ele te deixar em casa, você me liga e eu vou te encontrar... – respondeu Milo, num tom insinuante.  
A proposta era tentadora, mas ela hesitou. Apesar de tudo, tinha certeza de que se sentiria muito culpada caso passasse a noite com outro homem... "_Que burrice a minha! Não deveria me importar com o Ikki... afinal de contas, não existe nada entre nós!", _censurou-se.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Ikki os observava com indisfarçável irritação. Ao ver o garçom passar pela sala, não hesitou em pedir uma dose de uísque, que bebeu rapidamente. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria consumir álcool para evitar uma recaída, ele tomou outra dose. O excesso de intimidade entre Shina e Milo o estava tirando do sério. Sua vontade era obrigá-la a ir embora da festa com ele, mas não tinha o direito de fazer isso...  
"_Será que ela está a fim dele?"_, perguntava-se o rapaz, inseguro. Essa possibilidade o deixou bastante preocupado. Não gostaria que ela se apaixonasse por Milo, que tinha fama de conquistar inúmeras mulheres e depois abandoná-las. No entanto, ainda que Ikki não quisesse admitir, a idéia de que Shina viesse a se apaixonar por qualquer outro homem também não lhe agradava em nada...  
Por volta da meia-noite, ele não suportou mais aquela situação. Com um semblante mal-humorado, foi até a varanda e encarou a "namorada" e seu acompanhante.  
- Vamos embora, Shina! – ordenou, de modo autoritário.  
- Por quê? A festa está tão boa! – provocou a jovem.  
- Não estou me sentindo bem, e quero ir embora agora mesmo! – insistiu Ikki.  
- Por que não vai sozinho? – perguntou Milo, num tom debochado.  
Olhando-o com desprezo, o rapaz de cabelos azuis respondeu:  
- Não se meta onde não foi chamado, idiota!  
- Quer sair na porrada, valentão? - provocou o outro - Eu sei que você adora uma pancadaria!  
Ikki já estava cogitando aceitar o desafio quando Shina se intrometeu:  
- Vocês querem parar com isso! É melhor irmos embora, Ikki! Não quero me envolver em outro escândalo!

Encarando Milo com ar de triunfo, Ikki se afastou do local ao lado da "namorada". Entretanto, ele mal esperou saírem da festa para tirar satisfações com ela.  
- Se a sua intenção era me humilhar, parabéns! Devem estar todos rindo de mim agora! – afirmou ele, num tom sarcástico.  
- Você bebeu, é? Por que está me dizendo isso? – perguntou Shina, fazendo-se de desentendida.  
- Você e o Milo estavam quase se agarrando na frente de todo mundo! – disse o rapaz, irritado.  
- Não seja ridículo! Eu não fiz nada de errado! E mesmo que fizesse, você não é meu dono!  
Enfurecido com o cinismo dela, ele agarrou seu braço e retrucou:  
- Nós dois sabemos que esse namoro é uma farsa, mas o resto do mundo pensa que é verdade! Acho que eu mereço um pouco de respeito da sua parte!  
- Quem é você pra falar em respeito? Você diz pra quem quiser ouvir que a Esmeralda sempre será o amor da sua vida e que você queria ter morrido junto com ela! – gritou a jovem, revoltada – Como você acha que eu me sinto quando escuto você dizer que nunca vai amar ninguém do jeito que amava a Esmeralda?  
Ikki ignorou completamente o que Shina disse. Naquele momento, só conseguia pensar na raiva que sentira ao presenciar a paquera entre ela e Milo.  
– Não mude de assunto! Eu não estava flertando com ninguém, ao contrário de você! Enquanto nós estivermos juntos, eu não quero ser motivo de piadas!  
– Se você se preocupa tanto com o que os outros pensam, é melhor nós terminarmos de uma vez por todas com essa farsa! – gritou ela antes de se afastar dele.  
O rapaz ficou perplexo. Shina estava lhe dando um fora? Isso não podia ficar assim!

Ikki saiu correndo atrás dela, que já estava longe. Quando a alcançou, ele a puxou pelo braço e perguntou rispidamente:  
- Por que você quer terminar comigo? Você tá a fim do Milo?  
Furiosa, a jovem gritou:  
- E se estiver? Eu preciso de alguém que me ame de verdade, e não de um homem que ama uma mulher que já morreu!  
Shina se afastou rapidamente, deixando o rapaz bastante confuso. O quê ela queria dizer com aquilo?  
- Espera! Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou, enquanto tentava alcançá-la – Nós viemos juntos, e...  
- Eu vou pegar um táxi! – respondeu ela, irritada.  
- De jeito nenhum! Uma pessoa tão famosa como você não pode se arriscar a pegar um táxi, com tantos maníacos a solta por aí! Se você não quiser voltar comigo, eu peço para o meu motorista te levar e depois ele volta pra me buscar!  
A garota estava a ponto de chorar na frente dele, mas preferia morrer a permitir que Ikki descobrisse que estava assim por sua causa... por isso, decidiu aceitar a proposta e entrou no carro do rapaz.  
Angustiado, ele observou o veículo se afastar. Deveria ter obrigado Shina a se explicar, mas agora era tarde. Já que ela decidira terminar o "namoro", teria que respeitar sua decisão.  
Quando finalmente voltou para casa, se esforçou para dormir, mas os acontecimentos daquela noite continuavam a atormentar sua mente. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer a estranha sensação que tomara conta dele ao flagrar Shina flertando com Milo. _"Não entendo por que ela ficou tão furiosa comigo... eu devia ter arrebentado aquele sujeito!"_, pensava Ikki, irritado.

Inesperadamente, ele começou a lembrar-se de algumas coisas que a garota havia dito durante a discussão...  
"Como você acha que eu me sinto quando escuto você dizer que nunca vai amar ninguém do jeito que amava a Esmeralda?".  
"Eu preciso de alguém que me ame de verdade, e não de um homem que ama uma mulher que já morreu!"  
Shina parecia tão ressentida ao lhe dizer aquelas coisas... seria possível que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele? Essa hipótese parecia absurda demais!

**Dois dias depois...  
**Depois de planejar detalhadamente o que iria fazer, Saga ligou para Ayumi. A garota se espantou quando o empresário de Ikki lhe propôs um encontro e disse que tinha um "assunto de seu interesse" para tratar com ela. Curiosa, decidiu aceitar e combinou o horário e o local.  
Por volta das seis da tarde, Saga chegou ao parque municipal e ficou aguardando por Ayumi. Já estava escurecendo, e o local se encontrava praticamente deserto. Quando a jovem chegou, o empresário se aproximou dela e disse de modo irritado:  
- Eu já soube que você ofereceu uma cópia daquela gravação da minha conversa com o Ikki para a June Tyler! O quê você pretende, garota? Arruinar a vida do meu cliente?  
- Não, Sr. Kapranos! Eu só quero dar um jeito na minha vida! – respondeu ela, sarcástica – Se o senhor tiver uma proposta melhor pra me fazer, quem sabe eu decida aceitá-la?  
Saga sorriu cinicamente. Antes que Ayumi pudesse reagir, ele encostou um revólver em sua nuca e respondeu:  
- Você se acha muito esperta, não é sua vadiazinha? Acontece que eu cansei das suas chantagens! Você vai ter o que merece! Eu vou acabar com você e sumir com seu corpo!  
- É melhor não fazer isso... – disse a garota, tentando manter o autocontrole.  
- Por que não?  
- Meu irmão sabe que eu vim até aqui me encontrar com você, e tem uma cópia da gravação... se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, ele irá até a polícia pra te denunciar! Você e o Ikki serão os principais suspeitos!  
Saga engoliu em seco. Maldita garota! Ao contrário do que imaginava, não estava lidando com uma amadora qualquer.  
- Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu esta noite? – propôs ela – Eu prometo sumir do mapa, mas pra isso você terá que depositar uma boa quantia na minha conta!  
- Sua chantagista desgraçada!  
- Pense bem... se eu morrer, você e o Ikki irão para a cadeia!  
- O Ikki não tem nada a ver com isso! Ele queria te denunciar por extorsão, mas eu decidi resolver esse assunto à minha maneira! – retrucou o empresário.  
- Pra mim, tanto faz! Você vai se ferrar do mesmo jeito!  
Sem alternativas, Saga abaixou o revólver. Ayumi respirou aliviada.  
- Você tem até amanhã à tarde pra fazer o depósito na minha conta... não vou aceitar menos que um milhão! – disse a garota antes de se afastar.  
- Você ainda vai me pagar por isso, sua cadela! – ameaçou Saga.

Sorrindo cinicamente, Ayumi foi embora. Quando chegou em casa, contou ao irmão o que havia acontecido.  
- Você se arriscou muito! – comentou o rapaz.  
- O otário nem imagina que eu gravei nossa conversa! – disse ela, mostrando o gravador que levara escondido dentro da bolsa – Se ele não fizer o que eu pedi, amanhã à noite eu irei à polícia e o denunciarei por tentativa de homicídio!

**Mais tarde...  
**Shun foi à casa de June para visitá-la, mas não imaginava que encontraria lá o namorado da garota. Para sua indignação, descobriu que Luke estava prestes a espancá-la outra vez.  
- Sua vadia! Você vai ter o que merece! – gritou ele, momentos antes de acertar uma violenta bofetada em June. Ao ser atingida, ela caiu em cima do sofá, aos prantos.  
Enfurecido, Shun correu para junto da loira e a abraçou, enquanto encarava Luke com uma expressão raivosa.  
- Covarde! Você não pode fazer isso com ela! – gritou o rapaz de cabelos verdes.  
- Quem vai me impedir? Você, frangote? Faz-me rir! – respondeu Luke num tom debochado.  
Shun não respondeu, e avançou para cima do outro rapaz. Os dois se engalfinharam e saíram rolando pelo chão da sala, enquanto June implorava:  
- Parem com isso!  
Luke começou a socar seu oponente com toda a força. Entretanto, por mais que estivesse se contorcendo de dor, Shun não pretendia desistir tão facilmente. Para defender June, seria capaz de qualquer coisa.  
Sem que o namorado da jovem esperasse, Shun revidou suas agressões com uma joelhada certeira em uma região sensível. Urrando de dor e raiva, Luke se viu obrigado a soltar o outro rapaz, que aproveitou para se afastar um pouco.  
Trêmula e aflita, June assistia paralisada à briga entre os dois, até que decidiu intervir. Impulsivamente, ela pegou um vaso de cristal que estava em cima de uma mesa e acertou na cabeça de Luke, que desmaiou na hora.  
Quando a jovem olhou para Shun, ficou desesperada ao perceber que havia sangue em sua boca.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, acariciando o rosto dele.  
- Eu nunca estive tão bem... – respondeu ele, com um sorriso tímido.  
- Obrigada por me defender, Shun... eu vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos... – propôs a loira.  
- E quanto ao Luke? – perguntou Shun.  
- Vou chamar a polícia e denunciá-lo! – decidiu June, olhando com raiva para o ex-namorado, que jazia desacordado – Eu já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas tinha medo de um escândalo...  
- Você não deveria ter voltado pra ele, June...  
- Eu sei... eu fui muito idiota ao acreditar que o Luke mudaria! – admitiu a garota, sem conter algumas lágrimas – Não entendo porque eu perdi tanto tempo com alguém tão desprezível!

O rapaz a abraçou, enquanto June chorava de arrependimento. Felizmente, ela tinha Shun ao seu lado para confortá-la. _"É tão bom estar nos braços dele... eu gostaria de ficar aqui para sempre"_, pensou a loira.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Ikki parecia um leão enjaulado, andando de um lado para o outro dentro de casa. Não conseguia tirar Shina da cabeça, nem esquecer a briga que tiveram no dia da festa. Por mais absurdo que aquilo fosse, estava sentindo muita falta daquela garota. Sentia falta de conversar com ela, de sua personalidade forte, de sua presença altiva que sobressaia em qualquer ambiente, de suas ironias... acima de tudo, sentia falta de seu sorriso confiante, com o qual ela tentava ocultar a imensa carência que carregava dentro de si...  
Recordava-se claramente da noite em que trocaram confidências sobre o passado amoroso de ambos. Naquela noite, os dois quase haviam se beijado... embora não soubesse qual teria sido a reação dela, já percebera que Shina não era indiferente a ele...  
Sentindo-se entediado, ligou seu laptop e começou a assistir alguns clipes da cantora, incluindo aquele do qual participara. Na ocasião, ele tinha encarado aquilo somente como um trabalho profissional, como tantos outros. Já estava tão acostumado a filmar cenas românticas e sensuais com atrizes seminuas que não se entusiasmou ao sentir o corpo de Shina tão próximo do seu enquanto dançavam juntos, embora ela estivesse usando apenas um provocante espartilho preto.  
Entretanto, ao rever aquelas cenas, Ikki desejou voltar no tempo para dançar outra vez com a garota. Desta vez, não haveria ninguém por perto. Seus pensamentos voaram longe, e ele sorriu maliciosamente ao imaginar Shina despindo o espartilho e fazendo um strip tease exclusivo para ele...  
"_O Saga tinha razão... agora que nós rompemos, eu me arrependo de não ter aproveitado melhor esse 'namoro'..."_, pensou o rapaz, frustrado.

Na hora do jantar, Shun contou ao irmão a respeito de sua briga com o ex-namorado de June na noite anterior. Finalmente a jovem tinha criado coragem para denunciar Luke, que fora preso e liberado após pagar fiança.  
- Quem diria... meu irmãozinho saindo na porrada com outro cara por causa de uma garota! – ironizou Ikki – Eu deveria ter feito o mesmo com aquele imbecil do Milo!  
- Por que, Ikki? O que esse tal de Milo fez? – perguntou o irmão.  
Um pouco constrangido, o rapaz de cabelos azuis contou tudo sobre a discussão que tivera com Shina depois de ter visto a garota ao lado de Milo.  
- Por causa dele, ela decidiu romper o nosso "namoro"... – lamentou Ikki.  
- Você deveria conversar com a Shina, Ikki. Quem sabe vocês poderiam se entender? – sugeriu Shun.  
- Pra quê? A essas alturas, ela já deve estar com aquele idiota! – retrucou o outro rapaz com uma indisfarçável dor de cotovelo.  
- Duvido! Pela reação da Shina, ela estava se roendo de ciúmes por causa da Esmeralda! Ela gosta de você, Ikki!  
- Até parece... nós só estávamos juntos por uma questão de interesses mútuos!  
- Talvez vocês tenham se aproximado por interesse, mas depois acabaram se envolvendo de verdade... tanto que você ficou enciumado por causa do Milo!  
- Não foi nada disso... – negou Ikki, constrangido – Eu só fiquei preocupado com o que os convidados da festa iriam pensar!  
- Isso quer dizer que você não ligaria se os dois estivessem sozinhos, sem mais ninguém por perto? – perguntou Shun, com um sorriso irônico.

Ikki não soube o que responder. Cada vez que se lembrava de Shina flertando com Milo, sentia uma grande aflição tomar conta dele... e, lá no fundo, sabia que não teria feito a menor diferença se não houvessem outras pessoas presentes no local.

* * *

Ayumi conferiu mais uma vez seu extrato bancário e verificou que o saldo se mantinha inalterado. Irritada, a garota ligou para Saga.  
- Onde está o meu dinheiro? – exigiu ela.  
- Que dinheiro? – perguntou o empresário de modo cínico.  
- Não se faça de idiota! Nós combinamos que você depositaria um milhão na minha conta, e...  
- Tolinha... você acreditou mesmo que eu ia cair no seu jogo? – ironizou Saga – Você não tem nenhuma prova contra mim!  
- Eu não teria tanta certeza! – respondeu Ayumi, espumando de raiva – Além disso, lembre-se de que eu ainda tenho aquela gravação e posso vender pra outras pessoas!  
- É melhor você não fazer isso, ou vai acabar na cadeia! O Ikki pode te processar por extorsão, já que você exigiu um milhão de dólares pra ficar quieta!  
- Posso até ir pra cadeia, mas antes vou ferrar vocês dois! – ameaçou a jovem – Ele vai encarar mais um vexame público... e você, uma longa temporada na cadeia! – gritou ela antes de desligar o telefone.  
Entretanto, Saga não se abalou com as ameaças. _"Não posso ter medo de uma garota idiota..._", decidiu ele.

**Meia hora depois...  
**Ayumi entrou na delegacia mais próxima de sua casa e pediu para falar com o delegado. Após uma longa espera, ele finalmente a recebeu.  
- Eu quero fazer uma denúncia... – ela começou a dizer, enquanto colocava um gravador em cima da mesa – Eu fui ameaçada de morte por um homem chamado Saga Kapranos. Essa gravação pode confirmar tudo...  
A garota ligou o aparelho e deixou que o delegado ouvisse o diálogo que incriminava Saga. O homem ficou espantado ao descobrir que o acusado era o empresário do ator Ikki Amamya. Depois de um longo depoimento, no qual contou tudo o que havia acontecido, Ayumi foi liberada.  
Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser acusada e até mesmo presa por extorsão, não se arrependia de sua atitude. _"Aquele miserável do Saga vai me pagar!"_, pensou ela, com um sorriso triunfante.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Mas... e a Esmeralda? – perguntou ela, nervosa.  
__- Eu a amei muito, mas preciso aceitar que ela se foi para sempre... – respondeu Ikki, envolvendo a cintura dela com as mãos – Já que eu estou vivo, acho que mereço ser feliz...  
__Seus lábios tomaram os dela de maneira abrupta, enquanto ele a puxava para junto de seu corpo. A jovem tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu resistir quando a língua dele invadiu sua boca de um modo provocante e sensual. _

_- É melhor não, Ikki... - disse ela, sem muita convicção.  
__- Por que não? Você não me quer? – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer_ _novamente.  
__- Quero... muito... – suspirou Shina, fechando os olhos.  
__- Então, por que não fazer o que nós dois desejamos? – perguntou Ikki, segundos antes que seus lábios se apossassem novamente dos dela. _

_Assustada, a jovem foi correndo procurar o jornal do dia e ficou horrorizada ao ler a manchete:  
_"_Empresário de Ikki Amamya preso por tentativa de homicídio"  
____Mas o pior estava por vir. Quando tomou conhecimento do resto da reportagem, Shina empalideceu. Aquilo não podia ser verdade... Ikki não podia ter falado aquelas coisas a seu respeito!_

**Agradecimentos**  
**Dra. Nina:** Obrigadíssima pelos comentários, principalmente qdo vc falou que as fics estão mais estruturadas. Eu diria que estão menos água com açúcar, kkkkk... Vamos às respostas:  
- O Ikki pode ter agido como um cavalheiro no capítulo anterior, mas neste aqui ele voltou ao "normal", kkkk... apesar que ele teve um bom motivo pra ter se irritado XD  
- Eu tmb acho o Shun muito fofo, mas sou obrigada a concordar: prefiro os "másculos"! Apesar que neste capítulo ele mostrou seu lado valente, hehehe...  
- A June pode não usar drogas, mas é chegada numa birita (o cap. 1 mostrou que ela já foi presa por dirigir embriagada e que bebe champagne no café da manhã).  
- O Matthew só pensa em faturar, não tá nem aí para os sentimentos da Shina... mas quem sabe ele ainda mude?  
- Essa Ayumi é mesmo insuportável...  
- A June tomou outra decisão acertada qdo denunciou o namorado violento. Já não era sem tempo!  
- O "chove não molha" está prestes a acabar. Ainda bem, pq os dois estão "na seca" há muito tempo XD  
- Saguinha agindo do modo Dra. Nina de ser? Meeeedo...  
Bjs!

**Nicky:** Obrigada, Nicky! O Saga não apenas ligou na hora errada, como vai arrumar mais problemas para o Ikki. Essa Ayumi não dá sossego! Qto a June, é isso mesmo que vc falou: apesar da dor de cotovelo, ela não é uma pessoa má... só um pouco invejosa. Vc vai ficar com mais pena da Shina no próximo capítulo, qdo ela tiver uma grande decepção. Pelo menos essa paquera do Milo ajudou a abrir os olhos do Ikki, né? A Shina tinha tanto medo de tomar uma atitude e levar um fora dele que acabou rompendo o namoro. Agora o bonitão terá que correr atrás do prejuízo, hehehe... Bjs!

**DiLuaa:** Realmente DiLuaa, essa indecisão dos dois acabou com o "namoro" deles. Ainda bem que depois do Milo ter paquerado a Shina o Ikki começou a se ligar que não quer perdê-la... A June só não se vingou da Shina pq percebeu que ia prejudicar outras pessoas. O Shun pode até ser tímido, mas às vezes surpreende... só falta a June abrir os olhos XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**RitadeCassia:** Legal que vc esteja lendo essa fic, Rita! Eu mesma me surpreendi por estar escrevendo uma história com esses dois (em Ilusões eles tiveram uma boa participação, mas esta fic é deles ;D). Qto ao clipe, eu não entrei em muitos detalhes pq sou péssima para descrever coreografias... acredito que ambos encararam esse trabalho de forma profissional, embora neste capítulo o Ikki tenha até pensado em repetir a dose, hehehe... A June precisa mesmo enxergar o Shun, mas isso não vai demorar (até pq, só faltam mais 3 capítulos pra terminar). Sorte da Ayumi só ter pedido $, pq o Ikki não teria aceitado namorar uma chantagista como ela. O Saga não conseguiu acabar com essa peste, e o pior é que ela vai atacar novamente. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Taty:** Que bom que vc tá gostando, Taty! A convivência com o Shun tá ajudando a June em vários aspectos. Ela até criou coragem pra denunciar o namorado violento... Qto a Shina, não precisa se preocupar: o Seiya é assunto do passado na vida dela. Parece que a ficha do Ikki já tá caindo... tanto que no próximo capítulo as coisas irão pegar fogo entre ele e a Shina XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Obs: a música que aparece neste capítulo é Need you now (Lady Antebellum)_

**Capítulo 7**

Ikki passou boa parte da noite pensando no que deveria fazer. Sua vontade era procurar Shina imediatamente e fazer as pazes. No entanto, isso não seria o suficiente. Queria mais do que isso... queria poder beijá-la e acariciar seu corpo inteiro... queria tê-la em seus braços e satisfazer o enorme desejo que ela havia despertado dentro dele...

**_Picture perfect memories,  
_**_Imagine memórias perfeitas  
**Scattered all around the floor  
**Espalhadas por todo o chão  
**Reaching for the phone 'cause,  
**Tento pegar o telefone porque**  
I can't fight it any more  
**Não posso mais lutar contra isso  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
**E eu me pergunto se você pensa em mim  
**For me it happens all the time  
**Comigo isso acontece o tempo todo_

Naquele mesmo horário, Shina estava deitada em sua cama, completamente insone. Desde que terminara o "namoro", uma grande tristeza se apossara dela. _"De que adianta tanto sucesso, se não tenho ninguém pra compartilhar isso comigo?"_, perguntava-se ela, sem conter algumas lágrimas.  
Pensara inúmeras vezes em ligar para Ikki, mas sempre desistia no último instante. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo com o rompimento, preferia não se rebaixar. Ele amava outra mulher, e seria humilhante ficar correndo atrás dele. Era melhor esquecê-lo e se conformar com sua vida solitária...

**_It's a quarter after one,  
_**_São 1:15 da manhã  
**I'm all alone and I need you now  
**Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora**  
Said I wouldn't come  
**Disse que não viria  
**but I lost all control and I need you now  
**Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora  
**And I don't know how I can do without,  
**E eu não sei como ficar sem você  
**I just need you now  
**Eu só preciso de você agora_

Embora já fosse madrugada, Ikki percebeu que não suportaria mais ficar longe de Shina. Precisava vê-la o quanto antes, e não hesitou em ligar para o celular dela. Para sua frustração, o aparelho estava desligado. _"Talvez seja melhor desistir... se ela quisesse ficar comigo, não teria me dado um fora..."_, refletiu o rapaz.  
No entanto, ele não estava acostumado a desistir de seus objetivos sem ao menos tentar. Antes disso, precisava ouvir da própria Shina se ela o queria ou não...  
Mesmo sem saber se a encontraria em casa, decidiu arriscar-se e foi até lá. Quando tocou a campainha, foi atendido por uma criada sonolenta que trajava um pijama de bolinhas amarelas.  
- Eu sei que é tarde, mas preciso falar com a Shina! – explicou Ikki.  
- Ela já está dormindo – avisou a empregada.  
- É urgente! Eu vou até o quarto dela! – decidiu o rapaz, antes de entrar na casa e subir as escadas.

**_Another shot of whiskey,  
_**_Outra dose de uísque  
**can't stop looking at the door  
**Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta  
**Wishing you'd come sweeping  
**Gostaria que você chegasse arrebentando  
**in the way you did before  
**Do jeito que fazia antes  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
**E eu me pergunto se você pensa em mim  
**For me it happens all the time  
**Comigo isso acontece o tempo todo_

Por mais que tentasse, Shina não conseguia esquecer os momentos felizes que passara ao lado de Ikki. Gostaria muito que o ex voltasse a procurá-la, mas sabia que isso era praticamente impossível. O mais provável é que ele estivesse muito aliviado por ter acabado com aquela relação indesejada... _"Eu sou uma idiota... fico aqui sofrendo, enquanto ele nem se lembra mais de mim...",_ pensou ela, entristecida.  
Subitamente, a jovem foi despertada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Provavelmente, era algum dos empregados.  
- Pode entrar – disse.  
Ao descobrir quem havia entrado em seu quarto, Shina levou um grande susto.  
- Ikki! O quê você está fazendo aqui?  
Um pouco hesitante, o rapaz se aproximou da cama e começou a dizer:  
- Eu sei que é muito tarde, mas eu precisava te ver... eu pensei muito no que você me falou, e tomei uma decisão...  
- Que decisão? – perguntou ela, sem entender nada.  
- Você disse que precisa de alguém que te ame de verdade. Eu quero ser essa pessoa, Shina... – revelou Ikki, sorrindo para ela.

**_It's a quarter after one,  
_**_São 1:15 da manhã  
**I'm all alone and I need you now  
**Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora**  
Said I wouldn't call  
**Disse que não ia ligar  
**but I lost all control and I need you now  
**Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora  
**And I don't know how I can do without,  
**E eu não sei como ficar sem você  
**I just need you now  
**Eu só preciso de você agora_

Surpresa com aquela atitude inesperada, Shina se levantou rapidamente da cama e o encarou com desconfiança.  
- Mas... e a Esmeralda? – perguntou ela, nervosa.  
- Eu a amei muito, mas preciso aceitar que ela se foi para sempre... – respondeu Ikki, envolvendo a cintura dela com as mãos – Já que eu estou vivo, acho que mereço ser feliz...  
Seus lábios tomaram os dela de maneira abrupta, enquanto ele a puxava para junto de seu corpo. A jovem tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu resistir quando a língua dele invadiu sua boca de um modo provocante e sensual. Seu corpo ardeu de desejo ao sentir a rigidez de Ikki pressionada contra suas coxas.  
Subitamente, Shina o abraçou e passou a corresponder ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, demonstrando o quanto ela o queria. O calor de sua boca e o aroma sensual de sua pele excitaram ainda mais o rapaz, que começou a acariciá-la com ousadia. Ela estremeceu de volúpia ao sentir as mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo.  
Depois que se afastaram para recuperar o fôlego, Ikki começou a roçar os lábios no pescoço dela, arrepiando-a completamente. A garota suspirou, extasiada. Aquela sensação era perturbadora e excitante ao mesmo tempo...  
- Eu preciso de você... – disse ele, com a voz rouca.  
Entretanto, Shina sabia que seria uma completa loucura ir para a cama com aquele homem. Como poderia fazer isso, se o relacionamento deles não passava de uma mentira?

**_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all  
_**_Sim, eu prefiro me magoar do que não sentir nada  
**It's a quarter after one,  
**São 1:15 da manhã  
**I'm all alone and I need you now  
**Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora  
**And I said I wouldn't call  
**Eu disse que não ligaria  
**but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
**Mas estou meio embriagado e preciso de você agora  
**And I don't know how I can do without,  
**E não consigo ficar sem você  
**I just need you now  
**Eu só preciso de você agora**  
I just need you now  
**Eu só preciso de você agora**  
Oh baby I need you now...  
**Oh baby, eu preciso de você agora..._

Contra sua vontade, pensamentos carregados de luxúria dominaram sua mente, despertando nela uma vontade incontrolável de tocar naquele corpo irresistivelmente perfeito. Uma onda de excitação a percorreu por inteiro ao imaginar Ikki tomando-a para si de um modo selvagem e ardente...  
Por sua vez, o rapaz estava completamente enlouquecido de desejo por aquela mulher. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era fazer amor com ela, e não hesitou em deitá-la sobre a cama. Porém, a jovem ainda estava indecisa...  
- É melhor não, Ikki... - disse ela, sem muita convicção.  
- Por que não? Você não me quer? – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer novamente.  
- Quero... muito... – suspirou Shina, fechando os olhos.  
- Então, por que não fazer o que nós dois desejamos? – perguntou Ikki, segundos antes que seus lábios se apossassem novamente dos dela.  
A garota retribuiu o beijo de maneira ardente, enquanto ele acariciava os seios dela por cima do tecido transparente da camisola. Deixando-se guiar apenas por seus instintos, o rapaz começou a despi-la imediatamente.  
Sentimentos confusos tomaram conta de Shina depois que o "namorado" retirou sua camisola e a lingerie. Em seu íntimo, temia que ele só a quisesse por uma noite. Mas, por maior que fosse o seu medo, ela já não conseguia mais resistir à vontade de se entregar a Ikki...  
No instante em que as mãos dele tocaram sua pele nua, a jovem não conteve um gemido de prazer. Ikki a estava acariciando de um modo tão delicioso que fazia seu corpo queimar de excitação. Os lábios dele envolveram um mamilo enrijecido e começaram a sugá-lo e mordiscá-lo com força, fazendo-a estremecer por inteiro.

Naquele momento, Shina se esqueceu completamente de todas as dúvidas que insistiam em atormentar sua mente. Já não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse satisfazer sua vontade de ter aquele homem para si...  
De um modo rápido e ansioso, a jovem despiu as roupas dele até a última peça. Quando terminou, sorriu maliciosamente e passou a beijar o corpo forte e viril de Ikki, concentrando-se no peito e no abdômen musculosos. Mesmo surpreso com aquela mudança de atitude, o rapaz adorou a sensação daqueles lábios quentes sobre sua pele.  
- Ikki... eu quero sentir você dentro de mim... – pediu Shina, com os olhos brilhando de desejo.  
- Você vai sentir, meu bem... mas antes, eu quero te dar um pouco mais de prazer... – decidiu ele, com um sorriso insinuante.  
Ikki iniciou uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo dela, percorrendo cada centímetro entre o pescoço e o ventre. Quando os lábios dele tocaram sua intimidade, ela achou que iria desmaiar de tanto prazer. O rapaz passou a provocá-la ao máximo, alternando carícias intensas com outras mais suaves. Trêmula de desejo, a garota se entregou totalmente àquela deliciosa tortura. No momento em que a língua dele acariciou o seu ponto mais sensível, um êxtase enlouquecedor tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo-a gritar.  
Shina mal havia se recuperado daquelas sensações quando Ikki a penetrou profundamente, de uma só vez. Em resposta, ela enlaçou o corpo dele com suas pernas enquanto o beijava apaixonadamente. O casal passou a se mover cada vez mais rápido, de um modo intenso e selvagem, a tal ponto que ambos ficaram completamente molhados de suor.  
Conforme Ikki aumentava o ritmo de suas estocadas, a jovem gemia mais alto. Por fim, ele derramou-se dentro dela no exato momento em que uma onda de prazer profundo arrebatou seus corpos...

Durante alguns minutos, permaneceram em total silêncio, pensando no que acabara de acontecer entre eles. Ikki acariciava os cabelos de Shina com suavidade, sentindo-se extasiado depois de fazer amor com ela. Embora estivesse confuso em relação ao que sentia por aquela garota, ele só tinha uma certeza: a de que não conseguiria mais ficar longe dela.  
- Depois que você terminou comigo, eu cheguei a pensar que você iria me trocar pelo Milo... – disse o rapaz, num tom ressentido.  
- Se você quer saber, eu o dispensei... – revelou Shina, envergonhada – O Milo até me convidou para passar aquela noite com ele, mas eu recusei... por sua causa... – concluiu ela, com o rosto corado.  
- Por minha causa? – repetiu Ikki, envaidecido.  
- É... eu achei que não seria honesto da minha parte, mesmo sabendo que não existia nada entre nós dois... – explicou a jovem.  
Aquela revelação comoveu o rapaz. Olhando-a com ternura, ele decidiu confessar um segredo:  
- Você pode não acreditar, mas eu estava há mais de sete meses sem tocar em uma mulher...  
Shina ficou sem palavras. Apesar do enorme receio de que Ikki viesse a abandoná-la futuramente, sentiu-se imensamente feliz ao saber que ele a considerava tão especial a ponto de transar com ela após ter passado tanto tempo em "jejum". Só não teve coragem de revelar que ele tinha sido o único homem a tocá-la nos últimos três anos... o único homem para quem ela realmente desejava entregar seu corpo e seu coração...  
Estava apaixonada. Essa constatação a encheu de alegria e medo. Não suportaria perdê-lo depois de ter experimentado a sensação de estar em seus braços... mesmo que ele ainda não a correspondesse, estava disposta a tudo para conquistá-lo.  
Não demorou muito para que os dois voltassem a se amar. A jovem se surpreendeu ao ver Ikki tão fogoso, mas entregou-se completamente aos beijos e carícias dele. O dia já estava amanhecendo quando finalmente adormeceram, exaustos.

Algumas horas depois, Shina decidiu se levantar e tomar um banho na suíte. Assim que terminou, vestiu-se e voltou para o quarto, onde Ikki ainda dormia. Sorrindo, ela se aproximou da cama e o beijou suavemente, antes de sair para providenciar uma bandeja com o café da manhã.  
Quando já estava se preparando para voltar ao quarto, a empregada a avisou:  
- O Sr. Mathew ligou várias vezes e pediu que você entrasse em contato com ele. É urgente!  
Preocupada, Shina pegou o telefone e ligou para o empresário. Mathew atendeu bastante nervoso:  
- Por que não ligou antes? O mundo desabando sobre nossas cabeças e você desaparece!  
- O quê aconteceu?  
- Você ainda não leu o jornal, nem viu televisão hoje? – perguntou ele, irritado.  
- Eu acabei de acordar, Matt! – explicou ela.  
- Então se prepare, porque aquele filho da puta do Saga f... com você e o Ikki! – em seguida, Mathew desligou o telefone.  
Assustada, a jovem foi correndo procurar o jornal do dia e ficou horrorizada ao ler a manchete:  
"Empresário de Ikki Amamya preso por tentativa de homicídio"

Mas o pior estava por vir. Quando tomou conhecimento do resto da reportagem, Shina empalideceu. Aquilo não podia ser verdade... Ikki não podia ter falado aquelas coisas a seu respeito!

**Próximo capítulo**

_Fora de si, Shina começou a acusá-lo:  
- Eu deveria ter desconfiado das suas intenções quando você chegou aqui de madrugada, querendo transar comigo! Com toda certeza, você já sabia da prisão do Saga! Você sabia que nós seríamos desmascarados, e pra impedir um novo escândalo, decidiu me convencer a continuar com essa farsa! Foi por isso que você me levou pra cama!  
__  
- Não fique assim, Shun... - pediu ela, abraçando-o carinhosamente - Eu sinto muito pelo Ikki, mas espero que ele consiga dar a volta por cima...  
__- Obrigado, June... – respondeu o rapaz, com o rosto corado. Aquele gesto de carinho o pegara desprevenido, e ele não sabia direito o que pensar. Seria apenas um abraço de amizade, ou... algo mais? _

_- Quer dizer que você se apaixonou de verdade_ _por ela?  
__- Sim... – assumiu o rapaz.  
__Em sua casa,_ _Shina assistia à entrevista com o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Por que Ikki havia se exposto daquela forma, inventando que estava apaixonado por ela? Será que ele ainda tinha esperanças de que ela acreditasse naquela mentira?_

**Agradecimentos**

**Nicky**: Chris Brown das fics? kkkkk... adorei! Não posso negar que ele foi meu "muso inspirador" na hora de criar o Luke XD Achei melhor o Ikki não dar os tabefes no Milo, senão as fãs do Milo iam cair matando em cima de mim, hehehe...  
Eu ri muito qdo vc falou que o Saga precisa de aulas pra cometer um crime. O pior é que essa trapalhada dele vai causar muitos problemas no próximo capítulo. Gostou das cenas quentes entre o Ikki e a Shina? Pena que o clima de romance vai azedar rapidinho... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**DiLuaa:** Obrigada pelos comentários, DiLuaa! Então vc gostou da discussão entre os pombinhos? Os dois vão brigar ainda mais no próximo capítulo... vai ser difícil eles se entenderem depois dessa confusão toda.  
O que o Shun não faz pela June, hein? Mas pode deixar que logo ela vai enxergar o óbvio XD Parece que o Saga já se deu muito mal. E a Ayumi tmb, pq no mínimo ela vai ser acusada de extorsão. Bjs!

**Luiza Carla Vicari**: Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Fico feliz em saber que vc está gostando da história. Eu tmb acho que os últimos capítulos serão os mais emocionantes XD Bjs!

**RitadeCassia:** Obrigada, Rita! A razão dessa fic ser mais curta é que eu planejei poucos capítulos, e tmb por ter menos personagens. O Milo é o "pegador" oficial de Saint Seiya, hehehe... Legal vc ter gostado da cena em que o Ikki relembra o clip. Pelo jeito, ele terá que viver de lembranças enqto não conseguir o perdão da Shina. Se é que vai conseguir, tadinho...  
O Saga foi muito ingênuo mesmo. Não prometo matar a Ayumi, mas ela vai ter alguma punição. O Shun merece ser feliz, e a June precisa crescer, hehehe... Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Em primeiro lugar, queria dizer que amei a review! Muito legal essa Sindrome da Mancha Vermelha que faz o Ikki se descontrolar... e ela tmb explica a razão da Shina e da June serem tão barraqueiras (as duas são arianas, hehehe...). Aliás, eu sei pq vc adorou o capítulo: foi o capítulo das brigas! Tirando as conversas do Ikki com o Hyoga e depois com o Shun (e a paquera da Shina com o Milo), foi um show de violência e agressões verbais. O Saga achou que era esperto, mas fez burrada. E graças à burrada dele, a Ayumi jogou m... no ventilador! Pobre do Ikki... e coitada da Shina, que vai achá-lo um canalha (mais detalhes nos spoillers do próximo capítulo). Bjs e obrigada!


	8. Chapter 8

****

****

**Comentários**

__

_Confesso que fiquei muito decepcionada por ter recebido apenas duas reviews no capítulo anterior. Por ser um capítulo mais "romântico" que os outros, achei que vcs comentariam mais, e no fim... eu realmente não entendi pq isso aconteceu. Será que o capítulo não ficou tão bom qto eu pensava? Só vcs leitores podem responder isso...  
Apesar dos pesares, eu resolvi terminar a fic (que infelizmente será a minha última), até pq só faltam dois capítulos. Espero que vcs comentem mais dessa vez, nem que seja pra dizer que não gostaram, ok?_

__

bjs  
Marina Jolie

******Capítulo 8**

Imediatamente, Shina subiu correndo até seu quarto e abriu a porta de maneira estrondosa. Nesse exato momento, Ikki estava saindo da suíte com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Sem desconfiar de nada, ele sorriu ao vê-la.  
- Pensei que você tinha me abandonado... estava ansioso pra continuarmos do ponto em que paramos... – disse o rapaz, num tom malicioso.  
- O quê significa isso? – perguntou ela, furiosa, mostrando o jornal.  
Ikki se espantou com a atitude dela, mas logo compreendeu o motivo ao ler a manchete sobre seu empresário.  
- Não acredito que o Saga aprontou uma merda dessas! – gritou, irritado – Como ele pode ter sido tão estúpido?  
- Eu fui ainda mais estúpida do que ele... – retrucou a garota, encarando-o com ódio.  
- Por que está dizendo isso?  
Fora de si, Shina começou a acusá-lo:  
- Eu deveria ter desconfiado das suas intenções quando você chegou aqui de madrugada, querendo transar comigo! Com toda certeza, você já sabia da prisão do Saga! Você sabia que nós seríamos desmascarados, e pra impedir um novo escândalo, decidiu me convencer a continuar com essa farsa! Foi por isso que você me levou pra cama!  
- Que absurdo! Eu nem imaginava o que tinha acontecido com o Saga! – respondeu Ikki, igualmente alterado – Como você pode pensar isso de mim?  
- Você merecia um Oscar por ter conseguido me enganar! – disse ela, de modo sarcástico - Eu deveria ter percebido que essa sua mudança repentina era muito suspeita! Você só transou comigo pra evitar que eu terminasse com você!  
- Não foi nada disso! Eu nunca usaria você pra uma coisa dessas! – negou ele, ofendido.  
- O quê você tem a me dizer sobre essa tal gravação? – perguntou a jovem, quase esfregando o jornal na cara dele – Vai tentar me convencer de que tudo que você disse foi inventado?

Envergonhado, Ikki desviou seu olhar enquanto ela continuava a acusá-lo:  
- Nesse vídeo, o Saga perguntou por que você não aproveitava pra "tirar uma casquinha" de mim, e você respondeu: "Nem pensar! Se eu transasse com ela, passaria o tempo todo pensando na Esmeralda!".  
- Quando eu disse isso, eu mal te conhecia! – defendeu-se o rapaz – Tudo mudou depois que nós começamos a sair juntos!  
- Agora você vai mentir que se apaixonou por mim? – perguntou Shina, irônica.  
- Eu ainda não sei exatamente o que eu sinto por você... – ele admitiu, ligeiramente constrangido – Mas posso garantir que você é muito importante pra mim...  
- Claro que sou importante... principalmente na hora de salvar a sua carreira! – gritou ela, revoltada – Foi por isso que você me procurou ontem a noite, não é mesmo?  
- Que se dane a minha carreira! – respondeu Ikki, puxando-a para junto de seu corpo – Mesmo que você não acredite nisso, eu te desejo, Shina! Eu tô pouco me lixando pra esse escândalo! Eu adorei fazer amor com você, e mesmo estando furioso com as suas acusações injustas, eu queria passar o resto do dia nessa cama com você... – concluiu ele, olhando dentro de seus olhos.  
A jovem hesitou durante alguns segundos. E se Ikki estivesse falando a verdade? E se tudo não tivesse passado de uma terrível coincidência e ele realmente não soubesse da prisão de Saga quando decidiu procurá-la?  
Entretanto, a simples recordação do que havia lido naquele jornal a impedia de acreditar na versão dele. Encarando-o com cinismo, ela perguntou:  
- Eu só quero que você me responda uma coisa, Ikki: você ficou pensando na Esmeralda enquanto transava comigo?

A pergunta o enfureceu de tal maneira que o rapaz a soltou imediatamente. Indignado, ele respondeu:  
- Já que você se recusa a acreditar em mim, é melhor eu ir embora!  
Embora estivesse sofrendo muito, Shina jamais lhe daria o gostinho de descobrir o quanto ele a havia ferido. Encarando-o com um olhar de desprezo, ela gritou:  
- Desapareça da minha casa e da minha vida, Ikki Amamya!  
Em seguida, a jovem saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com toda a força.  
Angustiado com aquela situação, Ikki terminou de se vestir e desceu as escadas correndo. Queria sair daquela casa o quanto antes e acertar as contas com Saga. Por causa dele, seu futuro profissional estava novamente ameaçado. E o pior de tudo: Shina o julgava um canalha, e jamais o aceitaria de volta...

* * *

O rapaz se dirigiu à delegacia onde Saga estava detido desde a noite anterior. Um batalhão de repórteres queria uma declaração do astro sobre o novo escândalo, mas Ikki se recusou a atendê-los. Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar no local, descobriu que teria que prestar esclarecimentos a respeito do caso.  
- Tudo bem. Não fiz nada de errado, e quem não deve, não teme – respondeu ele.  
Ao terminar o depoimento, pediu para falar com Saga. Um policial o acompanhou até a cela onde o empresário estava. Ao vê-lo, Ikki o encarou com uma expressão de ódio.  
- Por que você tinha que aprontar essa merda, Saga? Logo agora que as coisas estavam melhorando, você tinha que f... tudo!  
- Seu mal-agradecido! Eu estou aqui por sua causa! – retrucou Saga – Eu queria me livrar daquela chantagista, e...  
- E acabou ferrando comigo! – interrompeu Ikki, irritado – Depois dessa, dificilmente vou conseguir aquele papel que você estava negociando pra mim!  
Com um semblante revoltado, Saga olhou para ele e perguntou:  
- Eu tô preso, acusado de tentativa de homicídio, e você tá aí preocupado com a sua carreira? Vai se f...!  
- Não é só com a minha carreira que estou preocupado! Você acabou com a minha vida, Saga! – gritou o outro rapaz.  
- Quem acabou com sua vida foi você mesmo, Ikki! Esse escândalo foi apenas a gota d'água! Sinto muito, mas agora o único emprego que você vai arrumar na indústria cinematográfica será o de pipoqueiro! – ironizou o empresário.  
Ikki estava a ponto de perder a cabeça, mas se controlou. Já enfrentara muitas tormentas ao longo da vida, e vencera quase todas. Pensando bem, que diferença faria enfrentar mais uma?  
- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Saga... – disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico - Eu já superei inúmeras dificuldades, e sei que vou superar mais essa! Só tem uma coisa que eu não sei se vou conseguir... convencer a Shina de que eu não sou um canalha!  
- A imagem dela deve ter ficado bem arranhada. Duvido que ela te perdoe! – retrucou Saga.  
- Ela não está com raiva por causa do escândalo, mas porque perdeu a confiança em mim!  
- Por que está tão preocupado com a Shina? Você não disse várias vezes que não queria se envolver com ela? – provocou o empresário.  
- Não queria mesmo, mas... depois que eu a conheci melhor, percebi o quanto ela é especial... – confessou Ikki – Mais do que tudo, eu quero que ela volte a acreditar em mim!

* * *

Enquanto isso, Shina estava trancada em seu quarto. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ela se permitiu chorar, tentando desta forma aliviar o desespero profundo que tomara conta de seu coração.  
Por que se deixara seduzir daquele jeito por Ikki? Era óbvio que acabaria quebrando a cara, mais cedo ou mais tarde! Além de tê-la envolvido em um escândalo, ele se aproveitara de sua carência de uma forma vergonhosa...  
Era muito doloroso lembrar do que havia lido naquele jornal. Entre outras coisas, o rapaz dissera para Saga que não era obrigado a gostar dela, e muito menos a transar com ela... _"Deve ter sido um grande sacrifício me levar pra cama..."_, pensou a jovem, revoltada.  
Aquela noite com Ikki tinha sido a melhor de sua vida. Não só pelo fato dele ser um ótimo amante, mas porque ele a fizera sentir-se aceita e desejada de uma forma que nenhum outro homem conseguira até então. Antes daquela noite, ela nunca havia compartilhado um sentimento de cumplicidade tão intenso com um homem. Pela primeira vez, sentira-se completa ao lado de alguém... infelizmente, a descoberta de que Ikki só tinha transado com ela por interesse destruíra completamente a magia daquele encontro.  
Raiva e mágoa se misturavam dentro dela, intensificando seu sofrimento. Ikki havia reaberto feridas antigas, que ela julgava completamente cicatrizadas... _"Eu o odeio... e odeio ainda mais a mim mesma por ter me apaixonado por alguém tão desprezível_!", concluiu Shina.

* * *

Depois de oferecer seu apoio a Ikki, Shun foi à casa de June e desabafou com ela a respeito do novo escândalo no qual seu irmão se envolvera.  
- Coitado do seu irmão! Não deveria ter se metido nessa encrenca... onde ele estava com a cabeça quando decidiu se passar por namorado daquela nojenta da Shayna? - perguntou a loira.  
- Ele está muito mal, June. Não só pelo escândalo, mas por causa dela...  
- O quê?  
- Eu sei que você a odeia, mas a Shayna queria ajudar o Ikki a se reerguer... foi por isso que ela aceitou participar dessa farsa!  
- Me engana que eu gosto... vai me dizer que ela não tinha nenhum interesse em faturar com essa história? - perguntou June, sarcástica - No mínimo, ela queria dar uns pegas no seu irmão!  
- Eu não sei quais eram a intenções da Shayna, mas ela ficou tão furiosa quando soube da tal gravação que não quer ver o Ikki nem pintado de ouro! - revelou Shun.  
- E ele? – quis saber a garota.  
- Além de estar metido nessa confusão toda, o Ikki se sente muito culpado por ter prejudicado a Shayna. Ele não se conforma por ter exposto ela desse jeito, e não sabe o que fazer para que ela o perdoe...  
June ficou bastante confusa depois de ouvir as explicações do rapaz. Por um lado, sentia um delicioso gostinho de vingança ao ver sua maior rival humilhada diante de todos. Por outro, estava com pena de Ikki... sabia que o rapaz havia enfrentado uma grande depressão por causa da ex-noiva, e agora estava sofrendo novamente por outra mulher.  
Entretanto, o que realmente a incomodava era ver Shun tão preocupado. Desde o dia em que ele agredira Luke para defendê-la, passara a vê-lo com outros olhos. Ao contrário do que muitos imaginavam, ele não era um cara folgado que vivia à sombra do irmão famoso. Shun era um rapaz inteligente e companheiro, além de muito atraente...  
- Não fique assim, Shun... - pediu ela, abraçando-o carinhosamente – Eu sinto muito pelo Ikki, mas espero que ele consiga dar a volta por cima...  
- Obrigado, June... – respondeu o rapaz, com o rosto corado. Aquele gesto de carinho o pegara desprevenido, e ele não sabia direito o que pensar. Seria apenas um abraço de amizade, ou... algo mais?

**Um mês depois...**  
Nos primeiros dias, todos os jornais, revistas, sites e programas de TV só falavam no escândalo envolvendo Ikki e Shina. Parte da mídia sensacionalista caiu matando em cima deles, acusando-os de serem dois oportunistas. Por outro lado, alguns representantes da imprensa tentavam defendê-los, alegando que romances de fachada eram até comuns entre celebridades. E ainda havia aqueles que manifestavam apoio apenas à cantora, julgando que ela tinha sido a única vítima daquela história.  
Aos poucos, os noticiários começaram a esquecer o caso e passaram a dar prioridade a outros assuntos. No entanto, os dois principais envolvidos ainda não tinham superado o mal-entendido que os havia separado.  
Shina se esforçava ao máximo para que ninguém percebesse o quanto estava arrasada por causa de Ikki. Trabalhava o dia inteiro sem descanso, procurando se distrair para não pensar nele. Quando ficava sozinha, porém, o sofrimento ressurgia com força total para lhe fazer companhia.  
Preocupado com a imagem de sua cliente, Mathew insistira inúmeras vezes para que ela concedesse entrevistas sobre o assunto, mas a jovem se recusava.  
- Sua reputação ficou abalada, Shina! Seria melhor dar a sua versão dos fatos e esclarecer tudo...  
- Não devo explicações a ninguém! - repetia ela, irritada.  
Arrependia-se amargamente de ter concordado com aquela farsa. _"E pensar que eu queria ajudá-lo... olha o que eu ganhei em troca..."_, revoltava-se Shina. Além de prejudicá-la profissionalmente, Ikki havia ferido seus sentimentos e despedaçado o seu orgulho de mulher... jamais o perdoaria por tê-la usado daquela maneira sórdida!

Por sua vez, Ikki continuava profundamente angustiado com aquela situação. Sentia muita falta de Shina, e tentara de todas as formas falar com ela. Já perdera a conta de quantas mensagens havia deixado na caixa postal do celular dela. Entretanto, a garota se recusava a ouvi-lo. Como convencê-la de que seus sentimentos haviam mudado?  
As recordações dos momentos de prazer que compartilhara com Shina naquela noite não saíam de sua cabeça... a maneira carinhosa como ela havia beijado e tocado em seu corpo... seus lábios quentes... sua pele macia... seu perfume sensual...  
Ele desejava tê-la novamente em seus braços. Desejava seus beijos, suas carícias... mas, acima de tudo... desejava o amor dela.  
_"Eu nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer, mas... eu acabei me apaixonando por ela..."_, concluiu o rapaz, amargurado.

* * *

Naquela noite, Shina aproveitou que não teria nenhum compromisso profissional e ficou em casa. Sua agenda andava lotada de gravações para o novo álbum que estava produzindo, e ela precisava relaxar um pouco.  
Subitamente, seu celular tocou. Quando atendeu, ficou surpresa ao descobrir que era Milo.  
- Oi Shina... como vai?  
- Sobrevivendo... - respondeu ela, num tom sarcástico.  
- Eu decidi te ligar pra dizer que você pode contar comigo... você deve estar muito mal com tudo isso que aconteceu...  
- Obrigada, Milo... você é um cara legal.  
No entanto, ele não perdeu a chance de ser irônico:  
- Você deveria ter aceitado meu convite, em vez de ter ido embora da festa com aquele cretino! Eu achei um absurdo o que ele falou a seu respeito na tal gravação!  
- Você tem razão... - respondeu a jovem, de modo apático.  
- Mas nós ainda podemos corrigir esse erro... - disse o rapaz, num tom sedutor - Aquele idiota do Ikki não soube te valorizar, mas eu garanto que você não vai se arrepender se me der uma chance... o quê acha de sair comigo esta noite?  
Shina hesitou um pouco. A idéia de sair com Milo parecia interessante... seria a forma ideal de mostrar a todos que ela tinha dado a volta por cima. Especialmente para Ikki...  
- E então? Vamos curtir uma balada juntos? - insistiu ele.  
_"A quem eu quero enganar? Como poderia sair com outro homem, se eu ainda não esqueci o Ikki?"_, pensou ela, deprimida.  
- Desculpe, Milo, mas hoje não... - respondeu a garota - Quem sabe outro dia?  
- Tem certeza?  
- Eu ainda não me recuperei totalmente... mas eu te aviso se mudar de idéia...  
- Ok... eu vou esperar você me ligar... - disse Milo, decepcionado.  
Quando terminou a conversa, Shina ligou a TV e começou a trocar de canal, entediada. Ao sintonizar no _talk-show_ de Saori Kido, ela se irritou e decidiu desligar a TV. Porém, antes que o fizesse, ouviu a apresentadora anunciar:  
- Nosso convidado desta noite é o ator Ikki Amamya.

A platéia aplaudiu o rapaz, que foi sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Saori. Ela iniciou a entrevista com uma pergunta polêmica:  
- Ikki, todo mundo sabe que você passou por alguns problemas pessoais nos últimos meses. O quê você tem a dizer sobre esse assunto?  
- Depois do acidente, eu fui obrigado a renascer das cinzas... – ele começou a dizer, com um semblante entristecido – Eu perdi minha noiva, e a minha carreira quase afundou. Eu achava que não conseguiria superar tantos problemas, mas tive a sorte de encontrar uma pessoa muito especial, que me ajudou quando eu mais precisava...  
- E quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou Saori.  
- A Shayna... – respondeu Ikki.  
- Se ela é tão especial, por que vocês se separaram?  
- Infelizmente, aconteceram alguns mal-entendidos entre nós... – explicou o rapaz.  
- Você se refere ao escândalo envolvendo seu empresário, Saga?  
- Isso mesmo...  
- Afinal, o romance entre vocês era uma farsa ou não? – questionou a jovem.  
Sorrindo de modo amargo, Ikki decidiu revelar toda a verdade.  
- No início, nosso namoro era de fachada... ela concordou em fingir que estávamos juntos pra me ajudar a recuperar minha carreira, que andava abalada devido aos meus problemas pessoais... – ironizou ele.  
- Mas por que a Shayna fez isso?  
- Porque seu empresário achou que esse romance também seria interessante para a carreira dela... mas eu sei que ela estava mais preocupada em me ajudar...  
- E o que aconteceu depois? - perguntou Saori.  
- Com o passar do tempo, nós fomos nos aproximando e ficamos amigos... e eu comecei a me sentir atraído pela Shayna... – revelou Ikki.  
- Quer dizer que você se apaixonou de verdade por ela?  
- Sim... – assumiu o rapaz.

Em sua casa, Shina assistia à entrevista com o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Por que Ikki havia se exposto daquela forma, inventando que estava apaixonado por ela? Será que ele ainda tinha esperanças de que ela acreditasse naquela mentira?

**Próximo capítulo - Final  
**_  
Ela hesitou por alguns momentos. Embora temesse perder a amizade dele caso falasse a verdade, já não conseguia mais esconder seus sentimentos.  
__- Esse cara... é você, Shun... - confessou a garota, sem encará-lo.  
__Durante alguns segundos, o rapaz ficou em estado de choque. Como assim, ela estava apaixonada por ele?_

_- Por que você insiste em tentar me enganar? Você já foi convidado pra estrelar um novo filme, e não precisa mais de mim! - disse ela, demonstrando toda a sua mágoa.  
__- É claro que eu preciso de você! Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você! – confessou ele, ao mesmo tempo em que a envolvia em seus braços._

**Agradecimentos**  
**Nicky:** Obrigada pela review, Nicky! Tmb adoro essa música, é a mais tocada do meu MP3 atualmente, hehehe... Pena que o Ikki e a Shina mal puderam aproveitar esses momentos românticos, e o Saga teve uma boa parcela de culpa nisso. Não fiquei com pena dele, pq apesar da Ayumi ser uma peste, matá-la seria um pouco exagerado né? Se eu fosse o Ikki, teria denunciado logo, mas ele teve medo de um novo escândalo. Agora, além do escândalo, ele tmb perdeu a Shina! Será que essa declaração de amor em público será suficiente pra ganhar o perdão dela? E pode deixar que o Shun terá o final que ele merece XD Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Nossa! Fiquei até boba com tantos elogios, hehehe... não esperava que vc fosse gostar tanto assim do capítulo. Fiquei até sem graça por vc ter achado uma obra-prima (que exagero!).  
O contraste com o fim do capítulo foi um pouco chocante (propositalmente), pq em questão de minutos a Shina acordou de um sonho e se viu dentro de um pesadelo. Fiquei morrendo de pena, mas ela está pagando o carma das fics onde fazia maldades *risada sádica* Qto à música, eu achei que combinaria com o romance dos personagens. Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Antes de mais nada: Feliz Ano Novo para todos!_**

**Capítulo 9 - Final**

Enquanto Shina assistia revoltada à entrevista, Saori prosseguia com as perguntas:  
- O que você tem a dizer sobre o conteúdo daquela gravação?  
- Que eu me arrependo de tudo o que eu falei... e que nada daquilo é verdade... - disse Ikki, amargurado - Meu maior desejo é que ela me perdoe algum dia!  
- O quê você pretende fazer agora? Tentar uma reconciliação com a Shayna?  
- Acho que isso é impossível... – afirmou o rapaz, num tom melancólico – Ela não acredita que eu esteja realmente apaixonado... ela acha que o meu único interesse nela é salvar minha carreira...  
- Mas você não precisa disso, Ikki! – respondeu a apresentadora – Eu soube que você acabou de assinar contrato com um grande estúdio para estrelar um filme. Você confirma essa notícia?  
- Sim, é verdade... eu vou retomar minha carreira com força total!  
- Para concluir: o quê você gostaria de dizer à Shayna se ela estiver te assistindo?  
Olhando diretamente para a câmera, Ikki decidiu confessar tudo o que estava sentindo:  
- Eu sei que você tem muitos motivos pra pensar que eu estava mentindo, e foi por isso que eu decidi dar essa entrevista... o meu grande erro foi não ter percebido antes que eu me apaixonei por você! E eu não me importo com o que as outras pessoas vão achar disso, porque a sua opinião é a única que vale pra mim!  
- Shayna, você é uma mulher de sorte! Acabou de receber uma declaração de amor em rede nacional! – comentou Saori, com um sorriso irônico.  
Irritada, Shina desligou a TV imediatamente. Estava morrendo de raiva de Ikki por ter dado aquela entrevista inventando que a amava. _"Como ele pode ser tão mentiroso? Como se não bastasse tudo o que ele fez comigo, não se importa a mínima em brincar com os meus sentimentos!",_ pensou ela, indignada.

Ikki saiu do estúdio de TV e voltou para casa. Sabia o quanto havia se exposto ao revelar em público que estava apaixonado por Shina, mas decidira que aquela seria sua última tentativa de se reconciliar com ela. Fizera tudo o que podia para se entender com a garota depois do rompimento, mas ela o ignorara completamente. Talvez aquela entrevista o ajudasse a provar para Shina o quanto estava enganada a seu respeito...

**Enquanto isso, na casa de June...  
**– O Ikki pediu pra te agradecer por você ter concordado em depor contra a Ayumi. Ela foi presa graças ao seu depoimento! – disse Shun, entusiasmado – Agora, só falta o julgamento. A única prova contra a Ayumi era o depósito do Ikki na conta bancária dela, mas como ela tentou vender uma cópia da gravação pra você, isso vai facilitar a condenação!  
– Foi um prazer colaborar. Essa biscate quase acabou com a vida do seu irmão... tomara que ela fique alguns anos na cadeia! – respondeu June.  
– Agora que o Ikki foi convidado para atuar em um novo filme, acho que vai dar a volta por cima de uma vez por todas...  
– Pelo jeito, as coisas estão melhorando para o Ikki... só falta aquela tonta da Shayna deixar o orgulho de lado e se reconciliar com ele! - afirmou a loira.  
– Se isso acontecer, eu não vou duvidar de mais nada... nem mesmo que vocês duas venham a se tornar grandes amigas algum dia! - brincou o rapaz - Quem sabe vocês possam até gravar uma música juntas...  
Com um sorriso sarcástico, a garota ironizou:  
– No dia em que isso acontecer, você pode me internar no hospício mais próximo!  
– Mudando de assunto... você me disse por telefone que tinha uma novidade. Qual? – quis saber Shun.  
- Eu recebi um convite pra trocar de gravadora... semana que vem, eu começo a gravar um novo álbum! – revelou June, eufórica.  
- Parabéns, June! Eu sempre soube que você daria a volta por cima! – disse Shun, com um sorriso entusiasmado.  
Sorrindo ternamente, a loira se aproximou mais dele e disse:  
- Eu devo muito a você, Shun... quando eu estava na pior, você me ofereceu apoio e incentivo!  
- Fiz isso porque gosto de você... eu tenho certeza de que você vai fazer muito sucesso com o novo álbum! – respondeu ele.  
- Obrigada... agora, só falta uma coisa pra me considerar uma pessoa totalmente realizada...  
- O quê, June?  
Desviando seu olhar, a garota revelou:  
- Depois de terminar com o Luke, eu... eu descobri que estou apaixonada por outro homem...  
Mesmo sem querer, Shun sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ela estava apaixonada por alguém? Mas, por quem?  
- Eu... eu posso saber quem é ele? - perguntou o rapaz, ligeiramente enciumado.  
- Não sei se devo contar... - respondeu June, constrangida - É que eu ainda não sei se ele sente o mesmo por mim...  
- Agora você me deixou curioso... - insistiu Shun - Pode dizer, June, eu prometo que não vou contar pra ninguém!  
Ela hesitou por alguns momentos. Embora temesse perder a amizade dele caso falasse a verdade, já não conseguia mais esconder seus sentimentos.  
- Esse cara... é você, Shun... - confessou a garota, sem encará-lo.  
Durante alguns segundos, o rapaz ficou em estado de choque. Como assim, ela estava apaixonada por ele?  
- Eu? - perguntou Shun, sem esconder seu espanto.  
- Não precisa responder nada... - afirmou June, envergonhadíssima - Você não é obrigado a gostar de mim, e...

Antes que continuasse, ele a interrompeu com um beijo apaixonado. Surpresa com a atitude dele, June o abraçou e deixou que seus lábios demonstrassem tudo o que estava sentindo por Shun.  
- Eu também estou apaixonado por você... - revelou o rapaz, depois que se afastaram.  
Os dois voltaram a se beijar, ao mesmo tempo em que trocavam carícias cada vez mais ousadas. Até que a loira sussurrou no ouvido dele:  
- Vamos para o meu quarto...  
Sem dizer uma palavra, Shun a seguiu até o aposento. Assim que entraram, a garota trancou a porta com chave e voltou a beijá-lo de um modo ainda mais ardente. Devagar, os dois foram se aproximando da cama. June se deitou sobre o leito, puxando o rapaz para cima dela.  
- Será que eu mereço tudo isso? - perguntou ele enquanto desabotoava o fecho do sutiã dela.  
- Merece isso e muito mais... - respondeu a garota num tom malicioso.  
Shun ficou extasiado com a visão do corpo dela, que era simplesmente perfeito. De maneira timida, ele começou a distribuir alguns beijos sobre a pele exposta, fazendo-a gemer. Inevitavelmente, June o comparou com seu ex-namorado. Ao contrário de Luke, Shun seria incapaz de magoá-la... a cada carícia, o rapaz demonstrava o quanto a amava.  
- Eu te adoro, Shun... – sussurrou ela, sorrindo de maneira envolvente.  
- Eu também te adoro, June... – respondeu ele, também sorrindo.

**Uma semana depois...  
**Ikki estava inconformado. Procurada pelos jornalistas, Shina não quis se manifestar sobre a declaração de amor pública que seu ex-namorado fizera. A garota nem sequer telefonou para ele. Decepcionado com o desprezo dela, o rapaz decidiu que não insistiria mais.  
Entretanto, o empresário da cantora sabia o quanto sua cliente estava sofrendo por causa do ex-namorado. Sem que ela desconfiasse, decidiu marcar uma reunião com Ikki em seu escritório. Como pretexto, Mathew ligou para o rapaz e propôs se tornar seu novo empresário, agora que Saga estava na cadeia.  
- Podemos discutir a proposta no meu escritório? – perguntou ele.  
- Sim, mas... e a Shina? Não vai se importar? – quis saber Ikki.  
- Ela não tem que dar palpites sobre os meus outros clientes – explicou Mathew.  
- Já que é assim... amanhã estarei aí! – respondeu o ator.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Conforme o combinado, Ikki foi ao escritório de Mathew. Quando entrou na sala dele, porém, deparou-se com Shina. Ambos ficaram muito surpresos com o encontro.  
- O quê você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a jovem, nervosa - Eu já disse que não quero te ver nunca mais!  
- O Mathew me chamou para uma reunião de negócios, mas eu não sabia que você estaria presente! – defendeu-se Ikki.  
Nesse momento, o empresário apareceu na sala e explicou:  
- Eu só inventei um pretexto porque vocês dois precisam conversar e se entender. Vou deixá-los a sós!  
Em seguida, ele trancou a porta do lado de fora, deixando o casal preso lá dentro. Irritada, Shina começou a bater na porta com violência.  
- Me deixa sair, Matt! Senão eu te demito! – ameaçou a garota.  
- Você me odeia tanto assim, a ponto de não querer ficar sozinha comigo na mesma sala? – perguntou Ikki.  
Enfurecida, ela se virou para o rapaz e perguntou:  
- Por que você tinha que ir ao programa daquela "fulaninha" e me expor daquele jeito? O quê você ganhou com isso? Queria aparecer mais um pouquinho as minhas custas?  
A acusação irritou Ikki, mas ele conseguiu se controlar e respondeu:  
- Eu não preciso disso, Shina! Depois de tudo que você me disse naquele dia, eu percebi que foi um grande erro fingir um romance com você pra ressuscitar minha carreira! Preferia mil vezes ter batalhado sozinho pra me reerguer do que ter magoado você!  
- Até parece que eu vou acreditar nisso... - debochou Shina – Você não teve nenhum escrúpulo quando decidiu me seduzir pra se ver livre de um novo escândalo!  
- Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir? Eu transei com você porque eu te desejo! Quando você vai entender isso? - perguntou o rapaz, se aproximando mais dela e olhando-a intensamente.

A garota sentiu-se extremamente vulnerável com a proximidade dele. Era praticamente impossível ignorar sua louca vontade de se atirar nos braços de Ikki, mas precisava se esforçar para não deixá-lo perceber seus verdadeiros sentimentos.  
- Nós estamos sozinhos nesta sala... portanto, você não precisa mais fingir que me ama! – disse Shina, irônica.  
- Eu não estou fingindo! – retrucou o rapaz, irritado.  
- Por que você insiste em tentar me enganar? Você já foi convidado pra estrelar um novo filme, e não precisa mais de mim! - disse ela, demonstrando toda a sua mágoa.  
- É claro que eu preciso de você! Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você! – confessou ele, ao mesmo tempo em que a envolvia em seus braços.  
- Me solta... – ordenou a jovem, num tom frio. No fundo, porém, estava louca para que Ikki a beijasse.  
Ignorando o pedido dela, o rapaz continuou a apertá-la de encontro ao peito.  
- Eu tentei falar com você um monte de vezes, mas você fugiu de mim! - disse ele, ressentido - Eu deveria estar feliz por ter voltado a trabalhar, mas a verdade é que eu não consigo ser feliz sem você!  
Aquela declaração fez com que Shina hesitasse durante alguns instantes. Queria muito acreditar no que Ikki estava dizendo, mas tinha medo de se iludir e depois sofrer uma grande decepção... irritada, ela o empurrou com força e gritou:  
- Você acha que eu sou idiota pra acreditar nisso? Eu sei perfeitamente que você ainda ama a Esmeralda!  
- Não, Shina... - disse o rapaz, encarando-a com tristeza - Depois que a Esmeralda morreu, eu admito que pensei que nunca mais amaria outra mulher... mas você me mostrou o quanto eu estava enganado! Pena que eu só percebi isso depois que você me expulsou da sua vida... - confessou ele.  
Sem que a garota esperasse, Ikki a tomou em seus braços novamente. Desta vez, no entanto, ela não tentou fugir.  
Seus olhos se encontraram com os do rapaz, e Shina percebeu a imensa dor que havia dentro deles. O coração dela batia de forma alucinada, e seus lábios imploravam pelos dele. Por fim, Ikki não se conteve mais e começou a beijá-la ardentemente. Sentindo-se derreter nos braços dele, a jovem não conseguiu resistir e passou a corresponder ao beijo com a mesma paixão...

Inesperadamente, Shina se afastou dele, deixando-o perplexo com sua atitude. Desviando seu olhar para não encará-lo, ela disse:  
- Isso não vai dar certo! Por favor, me deixa em paz!  
Sem entender a estranha reação da garota, Ikki olhou para ela com um semblante aflito.  
- Por quê? Quando nos beijamos, eu percebi que você também me ama! Por que você não dá uma chance pra nós dois?  
- Eu nunca fui amada, Ikki... por que desta vez seria diferente? – perguntou Shina, trêmula.  
Tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos, ele olhou dentro de seus olhos e disse, angustiado:  
- Uma vez, eu perdi a mulher que eu amava... eu pensei que a minha vida tinha acabado, mas você me fez acreditar que eu ainda poderia ser feliz! Você acha justo que eu também perca a mulher que me fez desejar viver de novo?  
A jovem sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Impulsivamente, ela respondeu:  
- Não...  
Os lábios de Ikki tomaram os seus novamente, e os dois se beijaram até perderem o fôlego. Quando se afastaram, Shina acariciou o rosto dele e confessou:  
- Eu te amo...  
Sorrindo, ele a apertou de encontro ao peito e disse:  
- Eu também te amo, Shina! Eu quero ter você ao meu lado, mas sem nenhum interesse além de te fazer feliz... você aceita?  
- É claro que aceito... – respondeu ela, com um olhar apaixonado.

Minutos depois, Mathew decidiu abrir a porta para conferir se os dois haviam se entendido. O rapaz sorriu ao flagrar o casal trocando um beijo tórrido.  
- Pelo que vejo, vocês se reconciliaram... – disse ele, com um sorriso irônico – Se não se importam, eu preciso voltar pra minha sala agora...  
- Nós já estamos de saída... temos assuntos particulares e urgentes para resolver! – respondeu Ikki, com um olhar tão pervertido que fez Shina corar.  
Depois que o casal entrou no carro de Ikki, ele tomou a garota em seus braços e disse:  
- A partir de agora, considere-se minha refém. Eu vou te levar pra minha casa e manter você lá por tempo indeterminado...  
- Ah, é? E o que você vai exigir como resgate? – perguntou Shina, irônica.  
- Um milhão de beijos... – respondeu ele, com um sorriso irresistível.  
- Desse jeito, eu vou levar quase 30 anos pra atingir essa meta! – afirmou ela, também sorrindo.  
- Tudo bem. Não estou com a menor pressa de libertar você... – devolveu o rapaz, roçando seus lábios quentes no pescoço dela.

A jovem se emocionou ao compreender o real significado daquela frase. Sem pensar em mais nada, ela o beijou com toda a paixão que guardava dentro de si.  
- Ainda faltam 999.999... – disse Ikki quando se afastaram.  
- Ok... eu também não estou com nenhuma pressa para me libertar de você... – respondeu Shina, segundos antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

**Fim

* * *

****Agradecimentos**

**Nicky:** Obrigada pela review, Nicky! Seria engraçado ver o Ikki na Oprah, mas escolhi a Saori propositalmente, pra deixar a Shina irritada com a entrevista e se recusar a perdoar o coitado, kkkkk... Convenhamos que ela passou uma vergonha muito grande por causa do Ikki, e não dá pra esquecer isso tão facilmente... mas no fim, é claro que ela tinha que perdoar, né? Quem resistiria a um homem desses dizendo que te ama?  
Adoro seus comentários, e se todos os leitores fossem como vc, com ctz eu me sentiria mais motivada pra continuar. Mas dificilmente eu voltarei a escrever, por vários motivos: falta de tempo, inspiração, motivação... só posso dizer que foi muito legal compartilhar minhas histórias com vcs. Mais uma vez, obrigada por todo o incentivo que vc me deu nas minhas fics! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu só lamento que os últimos capítulos dessa fic não tenham agradado muito, pq várias leitoras sumiram... isso é bem frustrante pra quem escreve, e desestimula a escrever novas histórias. Desculpe o desabafo, mas é assim que estou me sentindo.  
Qto a Shina, ela provou que não é uma completa idiota XD Gostou do final mega açucarado?  
Eu tmb fico triste por ser minha última fic, mas vc sabe os motivos, ne? Eu te agradeço muito por suas betagens, pelas reviews hilárias, pelo apoio... e caso vc decida escrever novas fics, eu estarei pronta para betá-las XD Bjs!

**nandinha82:** Obrigada, Nandinha! Olha, eu até entendo que os leitores estivessem ocupados com a faculdade, etc... mas o que me deixa muito triste é que eu demorei dois meses pra atualizar a fic, e nesse tempo todo, só recebi duas reviews... sendo que nos capítulos anteriores, sempre chegavam quatro ou cinco, e foram atualizados mais rapidamente. Eu não sei pq os leitores deixaram de comentar, e gostaria de entender o que aconteceu.  
A empregada enjoada foi parar atrás das grades, assim como o Saga. E o Shun tinha que ficar com a June é claro XD Já a Shina tinha suas razões pra ficar revoltada, mas acabou amolecendo. No fim, o Ikki se deu muito bem XD Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Comentários finais**

_Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram as minhas fics. Um agradecimento especial à Dra. Nina, minha beta preferida (e única XD), e à Nicky, que comentaram todos os capítulos desta fic.  
__Como eu já tinha comentado antes, estou me aposentando definitivamente como ficwritter. Foi muito bom enquanto durou... adoro escrever, e foi muito legal compartilhar minhas históricas malucas com vcs.  
Muito obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo, que muitas vezes me impediram de desistir de continuar escrevendo. Eu passei por alguns momentos difíceis na minha vida pessoal, e com certeza as fics me trouxeram muitas alegrias... mas agora chegou o momento de dizer adeus! Pode até ser que algum dia eu resolva postar um oneshot (vai depender da inspiração), mas por enqto não posso prometer nada. _

_Então é isso... valeu pessoal!  
Desejo um Feliz 2011 pra todos vcs!_

_bjs  
__Marina Jolie_


End file.
